Jennifer's Body: The Real Story
by Happy Palm Tree
Summary: Jennifer and Needy are best friends forever so when Jennifer is turned into a monster, Needy doesn't run. Instead Needy helps Jennifer embrace the monster she's become changing both of them forever. A different take on the movie Jennifer's Body.


**Jennifer's Body: The Real Story**

**A/N: I own nothing; this is all in good fun. I haven't read other fan fiction for this movie yet, this was just an idea I wrote out after catching it on cable the other night, my version of how I wish the movie had gone. And yes the girls hook up so you've been warned.**

"Hello Needy, my name is Special Agent Wright. This here to my left is Dr. Ritter. Before we begin this interview I need you to state for the record your real name, age and the circumstances that brought you here to Green Haven Medical."

Needy was dressed in a white short-sleeve jump suit that all patients of the State were forced to wear. She sat silently at a steel table facing two middle aged men, the one that had introduced himself as an agent of the FBI was stocky with a square jaw and thick brown hair that was only now starting to gray at the temples. The Doctor that occupied the seat next to him was a thin nervous looking man with a shiny head and hard eyes. They had spent the last ten minutes silently reading the small file the government kept on her. Both men stared at Needy who stared back with a blank bored expression, she knew what was in the file it wasn't much because according to that paperwork she had been missing and presumed dead the last two years. With her hair pulled back Needy looked much younger than her eighteen years of age. With a bored smirk Needy leaned back in her seat stating, "My name is Anita Lesnicky I'm eighteen and I'm here because I got sloppy. You're here because you don't know what the fuck is going on and you're hoping I'll enlighten you but I can tell you can't handle it."

"Three days ago you were found in a large pool of blood surrounded by four dead bodies. We have evidence you participated in the murders of those people. We need to know what happened three nights ago Ms. Lesnicky. Can you tell us who those people were? And why were you covered head to toe in their blood?" Agent Wright asked his hands folded neatly over the closed file.

"You really want to know? The truth can change you, does change you." Needy replied but the FBI agent and the doctor were firm.

"Okay then." Needy agreed with a menacing smirk.

_It all began two years ago when I was sixteen. It was Thursday I was at a pep rally watching my boyfriend Chip Dove plays the drums in the school band and my best friend Jennifer Check leading the flag squad. Chip and I had been dating for almost a year while I had been best friends with Jennifer since we were four. We were tighter then sisters, we both believed sandbox love is forever. Chip couldn't drum for shit lucky for him the school band gig wasn't too demanding. Jennifer however was really talented with that flag; it wasn't hard for the most popular, prettiest girl in school._

Jennifer finished the routine with her squad then waved to the stands with a bright smile, Needy watching from those stands waved enthusiastically back smiling brightly at her best friend. Chastity a Goth geek sitting just behind Needy catches the show of affection rolling her eyes at commenting in a disgusted tone. "You're totally lesbigay."

"What? She's my best friend." Corrected Needy, only Chastity imitates Needy's wave in a mocking manner commenting. "You stare at her like you want to dry hump her."

Needy ignored the comment till Chastity added, "Like, hump her through pants."

"Are you jealous?" Needy shot back shooting a dirty look over her shoulder at the girl. "Of what? That rich bitch?"

"She's not rich."

_I had plans with my boyfriend Chip to watch a movie that night but that changed when Jennifer came skipping up right after school to my locker with this devilish grin that always warned me she was up to something._

"Hey, Monistat." Jennifer greeted with a small pleased smirk. Needy smiled replying, "What's up, Vagisil?"

"You and me are going out tonight." Jennifer stated in that definitive way she used when making plans for the both of them. Needy pulled out her last book going to shut her locker only to have Jennifer stop her so she could check her makeup one more time in Needy's locker mirror.

"Tonight? Why?"

"Low Shoulder is playing tonight at the bar and its all ages for once so I won't have to play hello Titty with the door guy to get us in."

"What's Low Shoulder?"

"They're this Indie band from the city. I saw their MySpace and the singer is extra salty. And there will be lots of other salty morsels there for you. Come on Needy!"

"It's Thursday."

"Thursday counts as the weekend in college. And we're going to be in college twenty three months from now. University of Northern Minnesota Duluth-woo!"

Needy didn't respond finishing loading her backpack up, Jennifer leans in to Needy quietly begging, "Please. Please you're a social disease?"

"I have to study."

Pouting Jennifer raises her finger making a large x dramatically over Needy booing loudly telling her friend. "Boo! Cross out Needy."

Jennifer looked Needy in the eyes for two heartbeats and Needy broke, Jennifer could always get Needy to break. Breaking into a smile Needy asked, "Fine what time is the show?"

"I'll pick you up at 6:30. My mom has a date with that ham guy and I don't want to be around for that!"

"He seems nice."

"Yeah, Mom says he's got a huge…heart. So huge he gave her a recurring bladder infection. Wear something cool, okay?"

"Okay."

_I knew when Jennifer told me to wear something cool meant I was to dress up but not outshine her. I had to fit in but not distract from her. I could show my stomach but not my cleavage. Tits were Jennifer's trademark. Jennifer was the most popular, beautiful girl in school, in the town really but she always made time for me no matter what. Of course Chip didn't like my outfit or that I had dropped plans with him last minute to hang out with Jennifer but I didn't care. I always had more fun with Jennifer anyway._

"Those jeans are hella low. I can almost see your front butt." Chip complained he liked the outfit just not the fact she was dressing up to go out with Jennifer.

"Chip it's a rock show. This is my rock look." Needy replied grinning liking the tight jeans and few inches of midriff showing.

"I can see, like, you're womb." Chip complained some more then added. "Why are you blowing me off for some concert anyway? We were supposed to have movie night."

"Jennifer needs me. She really wants me to see this band. It's really important to her." Needy added as it was common knowledge. Chip sighed asking, "I never heard of Low Shoulder before. Which one is Jennifer stalking?"

"The lead singer. Girls like her don't go for drummers."

"Thanks a lot."

"Plus Jennifer says this guy is salty."

"When are you two going to stop using that secret language?"

"Salty" means hot." Needy offered taking a seat next to Chip on the bed.

"Then you must be soy sauce babe." Chip replied leaning in kissing his girlfriend. They were not even making out for a minute when Chip got eager slyly unbuckling his belt till Needy suddenly pulled back announcing. "Jennifer's here."

"How do you know?"

Needy shrugged then they heard the front door open then Jennifer call out. "Needy, quit tampooning yourself and get down here!"

"That's fucking weird." Chip commented watching Needy fidget with her clothes one more time telling Chip over her shoulder. "I'd better hurry before she gets annoyed."

"You always do what Jennifer tells you?" Chip spat out a hint of jealousy to his words.

Needy paused to pull her necklace out to show Chip the heart pendant with BFF engraved across its surface. "She's my best friend Chip. Remember? This necklace is no joke. We have a lot in common."

"No you don't." Chip muttered as he sighed following Needy downstairs.

Jennifer was waiting for them at the foot of the stairs in the hall she was dressed in one of her typically sexy outfits. Needy reached the bottom of the stairs quickly showing off the outfit under her coat grinning as Jennifer looked her up and down before Needy looked over her shoulder with a worried expression at Chip knowing full well how much he disapproved of all of it. Jennifer dangled a set of keys in front of Needy and Chip bragging to them. "Guess who's got the whip till 11:30? A 2003 Chrysler Sebring and it's all mine."

"Wow." Needy replied catching Jennifer giving her a look over with an approving nod that made Needy beam.

"You're lucky to get to ride with me to the club in style!" Jennifer said while doing a cute sexy dance that caught both Chip and Needy's attention.

Jennifer looked up suddenly noticing Chip. "Oh…Hi Chip." Sniffing the air Jennifer tilted her head as she commented, "It smells like Thai food in here…Have you guys been fucking?"

"Gross!" Needy shot back shoving Jennifer. They began shoving each other playfully each push getting harder and harder. Chip was left forgotten on the side. After Jennifer shoved Needy rather hard into the door Jennifer declared laughing. "Okay, let's go to the club."

Chip continued to argue with Jennifer that the bar they were going to was not a club Jennifer told him he was jealous and he continued to whine otherwise. Chip followed close behind his frustration and worry apparent on his face as he continued to whine as he watched Needy leave with Jennifer who kept calling him jealous and lame. Needy followed Jennifer to the car both of them could hear Chip call out from the porch behind them "Stop kidnapping my girlfriend!"

Jennifer laughed glancing over her shoulder at Needy giving her best friend a sexy smile which Needy returned all while calling out over her shoulder to Chip, "You wish!"

Once they were in the car Jennifer revved the engine peeling out; as they drove Jennifer kept glancing over at Needy a small pleased smirk never leaving her lips.

"I like it when you wear that top but the jackets gotta go I can't see you under all that." Jennifer complained while reaching out with her right hand to run her fingertips over Needy's exposed stomach making the smaller blond giggle.

"Chip hates it; he thinks I'm showing off my womb." Needy commented leaning back in the seat. Jennifer smirked adding, "He hates it because you look fucking salty in that."

"What time does the show start?" Needy asked trying to hide her blush, Jennifer didn't give her complements often and Needy prized each one she did receive.

"9:30."

"It's only 6:45."

"We're taking a detour before the show." Jennifer stated taking a dirt road that they both knew ended at the lake.

"You really think I look salty in this?" Needy asked looking down at herself again. Jennifer grinned glancing over at Needy replying. "Hell yeah but you need to take off the jacket so I can really see it."

Needy grinned immediately removing her coat, it was still a little cold in the car making her nipples hard which could easily be seen though her thin bra and shirt. Jennifer smiled openly pleased while looking Needy up and down with a nod of approval making Needy blush. Jennifer reached behind the seat to pull out a chilled bottle of Peach Schnapps.

"I've got a surprise." Jennifer told Needy keeping the bottle slightly hidden till she had Needy's full attention then pulled it out offering it over. "Oh! I've never had that before. How did you get this?"

"Same way I get out of speeding tickets. You like?"

"Yes, thank you Jennifer." Needy replied holding the cold bottle in her hands, asking after a moment. "Where are we going?"

"Just to the lakes edge so we can drink that in private. I'm hoping we have some _fun_ tonight!"

"We have fun all the time." Needy replied almost feeling offended.

"Of course _we_ do but not the kind of fun I'm talking about." Jennifer replied licking her lips.

Jennifer began to tell Needy about the band they were going to see later that night, Low Shoulder. Needy listened smiling at all the right moments to show Jennifer she approved but inside she was jealous. Needy thought them heading out to the lake just the two of them meant that the concert was just an excuse so that they could spend the night alone hanging out maybe even swimming if they were brave not heading out to the town's only bar to watch Jennifer seduce yet another guy.

They reached the lake with the waxing moon giving just enough light for them to see. Jennifer got out first rushing to the back of the car getting a couple of blankets out of the trunk then went around to the other side opening Needy's door offering her left hand. Needy smiled sweetly taking it allowing Jennifer to pull her out of the car then lead her to the water's edge. Jennifer let go of Needy's hand long enough to lay out one of the blankets for them to sit on making Needy sit first. Jennifer then took the second blanket wrapping it around them both as she got settle in right next to Needy wrapping one arm around Needy's waist pulling the small blonde in close.

"Open it." Jennifer gently asked as she leaned her chin on Needy's shoulder. Needy twisted open the screw cap putting it down in front of them then took the first sip raising the bottle with her left hand while her right sought out Jennifer's hand around her waist unconsciously they intertwined their fingers. Jennifer watched Needy drink then offer the bottle which she took swigging from it before offering it back.

"You and Chip getting serious?" Jennifer asked out of the blue catching Needy off guard. Needy turned so she could see Jennifer's face answering with a perplexed expression. "No, at least not that I know of. Why did Chip say something?"

"No I was just curious." Jennifer replied nuzzling a little more into the crook of Needy's neck. Needy leaned back into Jennifer looking up at the sky nether one said a word or moved other than to take another drink from the bottle.

After a few minutes of silence Jennifer picked the conversation back up asking Needy what she wanted to study when they got to college. They talked about everything as they always did when they were alone. Jennifer was a different person around other people; with Needy she was just herself-unfiltered. Needy always thought people would be surprised by what was really inside Jennifer's head, her hopes her dreams, what she really wanted. People wondered how they were friends because on the outside it seemed like they had nothing in common but that wasn't true. People just didn't really know Jennifer or Needy at least not the way they knew each other. The fact that they had shared everything for years, that there were no secrets, nothing held back made their connection stronger than most could imagine. They may judge each other as most girls did but they also supported each other completely, protecting each other as no one else did. It was one thing for Jennifer to tease Needy about stuff but if someone else tried to tease Needy Jennifer came down like a bomb on them. No one could tease Needy but Jennifer.

An hour and a half later when the bottle was almost gone the conversation turned to Jennifer telling Needy of a recent bad date leading her to ask Needy. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah." Needy replied laughing at her friend's formality.

"Is Chip a good kisser?"

Needy laughed out loud not expecting that particular question, she replied shrugging shyly.

"Yeah I guess."

Needy made this uncomfortable face as thoughts of all their fumbling sex and make out sessions flashed through her mind.

"Is he a better kisser then me?" Jennifer asked still leaning on Needy. Surprised by the question Needy turned to look at Jennifer, their faces only inches apart. Something from somewhere deep inside Needy answered for her. "It's been so long I think I may have forgotten. Remind me."

It was a bold statement one Needy wouldn't even think of saying out loud to anyone else but with Jennifer Needy always found the strength to be bold, daring, and impulsive. Jennifer didn't have to be asked twice leaning in kissing Needy lightly on the lips. The kiss was hesitant at first feather light till Needy reached out with the tip of her tongue to lightly lick the inside of Jennifer's upper lip which only prompted Jennifer to reach out with her own tongue. The sensation of their tongues touching made them tingle between their legs instantly excited both girls opened their mouths to taste more of each other. They leaned into each other as their kissing intensified. Needy pulled Jennifer down on top of her laying back onto the blanket, Jennifer straddled Needy putting one knee up against Needy's crotch while one hand played with Needy's hair the other teased whatever skin it could reach. Needy melted under Jennifer's embrace the peach schnapps making their make out session ten times more intense then the last time. Both girls were getting really worked up with Needy grinding her pussy on Jennifer's leg while Jennifer groped Needy through her shirt and began moving her kisses to Needy's ear then neck then lower. It was growing more intense by the moment till Needy's phone began to ring. Pulling back with an out of breath huff Jennifer commented. "Chips always ruining everything."

"We'll don't tell him but you've got him beat hands down." Needy replied taking a deep breath to clear her head leaning back swigging one last time from the bottle of schnapps handing it to Jennifer who laughed finishing off the bottle. A few moments later Needy got up to check her phone not seeing Jennifer's silent huff or dramatic roll of the eyes. When Needy returned to the blanket Jennifer was all ready to go.

"Come on lets go flirt with a band."

Needy was disappointed their time had ended like and that she had been very, very close to cuming. She was surprised they both allowed it to go that far, surprised by how aroused Jennifer had made her and so very quickly. But still she was happy Jennifer had made the effort to spend time alone with her in the first place Jennifer didn't make the effort for anyone else.

Jennifer was just as frustrated blaming Chip for interrupting what should have been, the best start ever to a good night out. She had planned the little side trip with Needy for days and it had gone down perfectly though Jennifer was surprised by how fast things heated up. The alcohol removed their barriers and they both went for it without hesitation. Jennifer wanted more but uncertain of how to go about it or if it would even work out and what it all meant was too much to think about at sixteen they had their whole lives ahead of them. It was just so much easier slipping into the role she was comfortable with, town bombshell. The girl who everyone wanted but none could keep. Jennifer was notorious for going through men, she got bored easily. Needy was the only solid constant in her life.

Needy was glowing from all of Jennifer's attention by the time they reached the bar. Glowing that was soon diminished by Jennifer's obvious pursuit of the lead singer of Low Shoulder. The souring of Needy's mood didn't happen right away it didn't start till they met the band. They made their entrance into the bar every man in the room turned to look at Jennifer. People waved at them as they walked through guys tried to get Jennifer's attention but she wasn't biting till Roman walked by. Needy got to watch as Jennifer teased Roman even discreetly grabbing his crotch. Needy found it all genuinely very amusing it wasn't like any of them meant anything to Jennifer her conquests were just that conquests none that actually meant anything to Jennifer, Jennifer could play men like puppets and it was fun for Needy to watch them dance.

_It didn't matter which guy was on Jennifer's radar that night I still received the brunt of her attention like I always did. Only that night things weren't quite the same. As soon as the band showed up Jennifer was all about them. At first it was nothing unusual but then I overheard them talking about Jennifer and if she were a virgin. I started to get a bad feeling. I tried to warn Jennifer off but she was in awe of the band. There was no distracting her, as she so eloquently put it._

"Don't cock block me Needy!"

_As we watched the band from the dance floor she reached out taking my hand like she had so many times before but then I saw how she was looking at the lead singer. I knew what she was thinking, I usually did but that night it didn't bring me comfort. It just hurt. I let go of her hand just as I noticed the fire break out. Everything turned into chaos but I was able to get Jennifer and myself out only to have those douchebags from the band sweep Jennifer out of there before I could even catch my breath. I tried to stop them but I couldn't she wouldn't let me. I was afraid for her I could feel something really bad was going to happen but there was nothing I could do. If I had only stopped them everything would be different…everything._

_I got home hours later the first thing I did was call Chip he tried to help but he couldn't, I was worried about Jennifer but it seemed like I was the only one who cared that she was kidnapped. I was still on the phone with him when I heard a noise. I searched the house found nothing till she startled me from behind. It was Jennifer…she was different._

Needy screamed in shock it took her brain a few moments to recognize who was standing in front of her. It had been three hours since Needy saw Jennifer last, Needy was shocked and frightened by the state Jennifer was in. Covered in blood and dirt, Jennifer was pale with sunken dead eyes her clothes were torn, her makeup smeared she seemed on auto pilot. She looked like she had taken a beaten then been run over twice for good measure.

"Jen? Jen?" Needy called out, Jenifer smiled showing off a frightening clownish smile stained with blood that utterly horrified Needy. "Are you all right?"

Jennifer didn't answer she just stumbled to the refrigerator pulling out a whole cooked chicken tearing it apart with her bare hands shoving fistfuls of chicken into her mouth. Needy watched with wide eyes mumbling. "I don't think…my mom bought that…"

Jennifer opened her mouth giving off this banshee scream that was supernatural ungodly and evil. Then Needy watched in growing horror as Jennifer puked up black bile that seemed to move around on its own full of pins and needles.

"Jen what was that? Are you okay?" Needy called out horrified, Jennifer launched up shoving Needy hard against the wall pinning her.

Scared Needy didn't move as Jennifer nuzzled into Needy's hair brushing her face against Needy's earlobe down to her neck. Needy could feel some sort of battle raging inside Jennifer, her body braced for the violence she was expecting only none came just a familiar voice's whisper in her ear. "Are you scared?"

Needy nodded yes feeling lips and teeth on her neck but then suddenly Jennifer pushed her into the wall backing up then out of the house. Needy chased after her calling her name but Jennifer was gone.

_The next day it was like none of it ever happened. I sat in class the next morning still raw in stunned numb silence even though I could hear those bitches around me complaining and talking about me I didn't care. I was too preoccupied with trying to figure out what the hell had happened the night before that was till Jennifer walked in._

Smiling brightly as if nothing had happened Jennifer greeted Needy, "Happy Friday D-Bag!"

"You! You're—you're all right!" Needy replied shocked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Jennifer asked taking her seat looking at Needy like she'd lost her mind. Needy stared right back eyes wide stammering. "Last night, at my house, you were hurt covered in blood you puke that black stuff up!"

"Needy you're delusional. I got a little banged up when you made me go out that window, but I'm fine." Jennifer interrupted giving Needy that "look". Dumbfounded Needy shot back, "We had to go out that window. The bar was like engulfed in flames!"

"You do have a tendency to overreact. Remember at Girl Scout camp when you thought there was an earthquake and it was really just two guys with a ghetto blaster."

"A lot of people died Jennifer. It all over the news, the national news!"

"Anyone we knew?" Jennifer asked looked bored and uninterested which only stunned Needy even more. "We know everyone!"

"Sucks to be them I guess." Jennifer replied going into her purse.

"What's wrong with you?" Needy asked watching Jennifer put lip gloss on smacking her lips.

Jennifer could always be cold but never like this, not to this degree. This was something new and disturbing.

"What's wrong with you? I mean besides the serious surface flaws." Jennifer bitchily shot back but refused to really look Needy in the eyes knowing her cold stare would only work for so long.

Needy rubbed her eyes looking down at her nails which were stained black, she thought back to before dawn and the hour and a half of intense sobbing and scrubbing it took to get the black bile and blood off the floor and walls. Needy knew she didn't imagine it her black stained nails proved it. "There's no way I dreamed it no way…shoot."

"Don't talk to yourself. It's one of your more freakish Needy behaviors and it makes us both look like total gaylords."

Needy raised her hands showing Jennifer her black nails, Jennifer glanced at them. "Ew, you need a mani bad. You'd better find a Chinese chick to buff your situation."

Needy kept staring at Jennifer who tried to ignore her as their teacher walked in and Jennifer commented smirking, "Here comes handi –snack."

Their teacher began discussing the tragedies with the class in a state of shock, near tears, full on sobs and Jennifer smirking and making inappropriate comments the entire time. Needy didn't know who Jennifer was trying to be Needy was really confused by everything. Jennifer could be mean but she was never that uncaring to that degree Needy was certain something really bad had happened and Jennifer was hiding it from her.

However just as Needy was getting use to this new idea lunch came around; Needy unable to wait to privately talk to Jennifer any longer pulled her best friend into an empty class room far away from prying eyes.

"Little aggressive today Needy?" Jennifer commented allowing herself to be shoved into the empty room. Eyes wide, brows furrowed Needy pushed Jennifer back into the teacher's desk.

"Are you okay?" Needy demanded forcing Jennifer to look her in the eyes.

"I'm fine. I told you Needy. What's your deal?" Jennifer replied looking at her confused finally softening the bitch of steel persona.

"You would tell me right? If something was wrong?" Needy pleaded grabbing both of Jennifer's upper arms. Jennifer paused knowing she was lying; so much was going on, so much had happened but she was not ready to tell Needy about it, not yet.

"Of course I would. You're first on my speed dial right?" Jennifer finally replied pulling Needy closer to her as she backed up to sit on the desk behind her pulling Needy in between her spread legs. Wrapping her arms around Needy's waist Jennifer looked Needy in the eyes their faces only inches apart, telling her. "Hey I got banged up walking home. I was a little drunk from drinking with those guys from the band. I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"You really did. You really, really did."

"I'm sorry."

Jennifer didn't apologize to anyone else but her mother and even that was really rare; Needy knew to take it as it was offered. "Did anything happen?"

"No. I told you."

"I have a bad feeling."

Jennifer pulled Needy into a tight hug which Needy immediately accepted both girls nuzzling into the other's necks, both girls taking strength from the other in a long mutual silence till Needy confessed. "I'm glad you're okay. I was so worried about you."

Jennifer looked up finding Needy's eyes telling her, "I'm tougher then I look."

"I know you are."

"Are we okay?"

"Yeah."

_After school I talked to Chip about the fears that had been going around my head despite my talk with Jennifer earlier that day, he didn't believe me when I told him something evil had happened to Jennifer but then again he didn't see what I saw. We ran into my friend Collin who told me he was glad I survived but it made Chip jealous. I don't know why he had nothing to worry about; Chip was the only boy I ever loved._

_That afternoon a football player from one of our classes was murdered. Torn open and eaten, they found human teeth marks, they found him almost right after it happened. Word spread like wild fire._

As Needy was reading a comic book that night her cell phone rang it was Jennifer. "Needy speaking."

"I feel so scrumptious!" Jennifer replied, after feasting early that day and taking a long relaxing swim in the lake she couldn't help but call Needy to brag while testing out her new found abilities in the privacy of her bedroom.

"Good for you." Needy replied curious to the "why" though she didn't ask.

"You know like when you kiss a hot guy for the first time and you're whole body feels like it's on vibrate." Jennifer stated over the phone while standing watching herself in her mirror as she slashed open her arm.

"Yeah." Needy answered.

"It's that good." Jennifer said watching the wound heal with a happy smirk.

"Lucky you. See, I'm still kind of depressed about you know the giant smoldering funeral pyre in the middle of town." Needy replied frowning, Jennifer rolled her eyes pulling out a lighter telling Needy.

"Move-on dot org, Needy! It's over. Life's too short to mope over some white –trash pig roast."

Jennifer flicked on the lighter confidently holding the flame to the tip of her tongue as Needy replied sarcastically. "That's really nice."

"I tell it like it is. Besides you should be happy for me. I'm having the best day since, like Jesus invented the calendar."

"Jesus didn't invent the calendar." Corrected Needy. Jennifer just manically giggled watching her tongue heal right away then sighs' with happiness. Needy's call waiting beeped. "That's my other line."

"So blow it off." Jennifer huffed while setting her hair on fire to watch it flame up, smolder then disappears in seconds.

"It'll just be a second."

"Pooh. I'm crossing you out." Jennifer pouted drawing a cross with her finger over the air in front of her. Needy clicked over; it was Chip he needed to see her right away. She heard the panic in his voice and immediately agreed. While Needy talked to Chip Jennifer continued testing her new found healing powers watching her body heal again and again in awe. When Needy clicked back over to Jennifer the brunette told her. "I am a god."

"Yeah."

"This is fucking amazing."

"I have to go."

"What could possibly be more important than my god like powers?" Jennifer asked baffled Needy was blowing her off.

"I have to meet Chip at McCullum Park, something's happened."

Jennifer frowns then raises an eyebrow as she got an idea telling Needy, "Chip is looking cute to me lately. So tell me, is he packing some serious pubic inches? What's the story down there?"

"I gotta go." Needy quickly replied ending the phone call. It would not be out of Jennifer's usual M.O. to feign interest in a guy Needy was interested in just to steal the guy away. It wasn't as if Jennifer was really interested in the guy no she was just interested in hurting Needy in a petty way. Needy met Chip at the part across the street from his house; they sat on a bench watching the lights flash on the cop car park by his house. Chip explained that his neighbor, a classmate and football player had been murdered, torn limb from limb, eaten with human teeth marks.

"This can't be a coincidence." Needy commented out loud.

"What do you mean Needy?"

"A fiery death trap last night, and now a cannibal eats our starting tight-end. Come on!"

"Don't get spooky on me babe."

"Seriously Chip. Most small towns only have something gruesome happen like once every decade maybe. Devil's Kettle gets two nightmares in 24 hours? It's freaktarted. It's not right."

"What you think it's supernatural?"

"I don't know. I'm extremely intelligent but I obviously don't know everything."

"Well, the bad luck's gotta be over now right?"

_The cannibal killer remained at large as the days past. The town and the school were still mourning but Jennifer quietly celebrated. She was the only animated one in the halls everyone else just seemed so gray. Her bitch of steel persona was firmly in place no one was left un scathed if they got in her path. After I blew her off on the phone that night she was a little pissed at me so stayed away and didn't call as often as she normally would. After a week and a half of it I stared to get mad, it was as if a wall had been going up between us and I didn't like it at all but then that Friday Jennifer caught me at my locker right after school._

Sauntering over to Needy wearing a pink heart covered zippered hoodie with tight blue jeans and black boots Jennifer looked amazing as usual, it was as if she had a glow about her. Smiling at Needy Jennifer leaned back against the locker next to Needy's asking her. "You're coming over to my house tonight. I need your help with that project due next week."

"I thought you said you were done with it already?"

"I thought I was but I fucked it up. I need you to fix it."Jennifer replied rolling on the lockers till she was leaning against them with her shoulder she watched Needy closely.

"I'm supposed to have a movie night with Chip."

"You did that last Friday. And I didn't say anything but come one same date two Friday's in a row? That's lame."

"Don't you have a date with Roman?" Needy asked knowing Jennifer had made a date with Roman just days before.

"I already called it off, told him I needed to spend time with my best friend." Jennifer stated with a smile hoping the sweet talk would work, it didn't.

"To fix your project." Needy clarified those feelings of being shut out bubbling to the surface. Frowning for a brief moment Jennifer leaned forward whispering to Needy. "Are you going to make me beg? I need you Needy, please?"

The please worked and Needy agreed to be over at Jennifer's by seven. That night Needy got to Jennifer's house forgoing the front door instead she walked around to the side of the house to Jennifer' window peering in to see Jennifer checking herself out in the mirror. Jennifer caught sight of her through the mirror, with a large happy smile Jennifer walked over to the window opening it for Needy who immediately climbed in with familiar ease.

"What up Monistat?" Greeted Jennifer the happy smile never leaving her face.

"Not much Vagasil, ready to get your homework on?" Needy replied laughing at her own stupid joke.

"You want to spread out on the floor or the bed?" Jennifer asked, she was dressed in sweats and one of her flag shirts Needy thought she looked sexy while she herself felt frumpy dressed in baggy pants and a long sleeve brown shirt over a tank top. "The bed."

"Of course." Jennifer commented with a little grin, she watched Needy climb onto the bed taking her usual spot at the head of the bed. Grabbing her notes and the poster board off her desk Jennifer joined Needy on the bed offering everything over commenting with a self-conscious shrug. "I know I started it right but I can't figure out where I went wrong. But I know how smart you are, you'll probably be able to point it out in a heartbeat."

"You're too hard on yourself Jennifer. You always act like your dumb around people but I know for a fact you're not. "

The comment got a sincere smile from Jennifer as she gazed lovingly at Needy who was already busy going through Jennifer's science project. In no time at all, Needy found out where Jennifer had made a mistake but it was easily fixed. By eight fifteen they were finished, Jennifer ordered them a pizza while Needy went through Jennifer's collection of movies for the nine thousandth time eventually choosing their favorite movie Freeway with Reece Witherspoon. Jennifer sneaked into her mother's liquor cabinet stealing some of her mom's vodka mixing Needy and herself drinks using Orange juice. The pizza arrived and they put on the movie settling in on the bed to eat. It was the most relaxed they had been with each other since the fire. When they were done eating and were just lounging on the bed watching the movie Needy kept catching Jennifer watching her. The expression on Jennifer's face was sweet and Needy smiled each time she caught it but after the fourth time Needy finally asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No." Jennifer replied shaking her head no yet continued to stare at Needy with a dreamy smiley expression. "Then what?"

"I'm sorry I've been such a bitch to you lately. I don't mean to be a bitch, not to you and I didn't mean any of those mean things I said."

Shocked by Jennifer's apology Needy sat up looking at her friend the surprise evident on her face thought as she managed to say was, "I didn't notice."

Then quickly add, "Wait! What's wrong? You never apologize like this Jen?"

Jennifer laughed knowing Needy spoke the truth but things had changed, she had changed she had been learning this new side of her embracing the change yet the one thing she didn't want changing was her friendship with Needy it meant everything to Jennifer. "That's true I hate to apologize to anyone but I'll will for you and only you."

"Me? Why?" Needy asked leaning in toward Jennifer the feeling was intimate. Looking into Needy's eyes Jennifer told her. "You're the only person that means anything to me in this shitty little town. You're my BFF Needy that means more to me than anything else in this world."

"Me too." Needy readily agreed.

"I haven't been out of control have I?"

"No, but I didn't like you being so distant."

"Sorry about that."

Another apology, Needy could tell Jennifer was being genuine and honest but also that something else was still bothering her. They went back to watching the movie till Needy moved to get comfortable only to re-pull a muscle in her neck that she had slept on wrong the night before. "Owe!"

"What's wrong?" Jennifer asked immediately looking over at her friends sound of pain.

"I slept wrong last night and pulled a muscle in my neck. It really hurts." Needy explained as she tried to rub the twisted muscle out herself. Jennifer frowned at that then pushed Needy's hands away. "Let me. Come on lay down. I'll grab some lotion."

Needy got comfortable on her stomach lying down in the center of Jennifer's bed while Jennifer retrieved the lotion from her dresser returning to the bed to straddle Needy just under her ass.

"Take this off." Jennifer ordered pulling on Needy's long sleeve shirt. Needy immediately pulled it off revealing her purple spaghetti strap tank top. Jennifer pulled down the straps then pumped out a handful of nice smelling lotion applying it to Needy's neck and shoulders. Needy moaned as Jennifer's skilled hands instantly began to relieve the pain, after a few moments Needy's eyes fluttered closed as she melted under Jennifer's touch.

"Is this helping?" Jennifer asked fully enjoying giving Needy the massage taking her time touching more and more of Needy then just her neck pulling her shirt down more and more.

"Oh yeah, don't stop." Needy mumbled with another moan of pleasure making Jennifer smile.

"Okay."

Jennifer kept massaging till Needy's shirt and bra was off and she had the whole back to touch. Needy eventually fell asleep under Jennifer's hands. Jennifer didn't notice till Needy started snoring softly. Laughing with great pleasure at the sight of Needy passed out half naked on her bed Jennifer climbed off Needy going over to the TV to put Coyote Ugly on. Slipping off her sweat pants Jennifer walked back over to the bed gazing lovingly at Needy before picking her up turning her around then back into the bed. With Jennifer's new strength Needy was light as a feather. Taking off Needy's shoes and socks Jennifer also removed Needy's bra slipping the tank top back into place. Looking at Needy Jennifer still thought Needy was wearing too many clothes taking off Needy's pants. Folding everything neatly Jennifer set Needy's clothes to the side then climbed into the bed covering them both with her blanket.

Both of them had done thousands of sleepovers yet tonight had been different. A wall had been building up between them ever since the night of the fire. They both felt it, they both thought they knew what was causing it but neither one had the courage to say it out loud. Jennifer wanted to tell Needy the truth but was afraid she'd loose her because of it. Needy it was because she kept catching glimpses of unexplainable things that frightened her, she was afraid of what the truth really was. Trying to breech the wall between them both girls sought out the other needing to be physically close to other. Laying there next to Needy Jennifer moved till she was spooning Needy who even in her sleep sought out Jennifer grabbing Jennifer's hand intertwining their fingers pulling Jennifer closer then snoring a little louder.

Jennifer watched the movie over Needy's shoulder her free hand unconsciously playing with Needy's hair; secretly she loved Needy's hair. To her the blonde silken locks made Needy look like a princess, her princess. Playing with Needy's hair Jennifer eventually fell asleep nuzzled in Needy's neck. Hours later Needy woke up to find herself wrapped around Jennifer their legs entwined and her face planted in Jennifer's cleavage. Opening her eyes to the angelic sight of Jennifer sleeping Needy was filled with love. The warm intimate embrace she found herself in reminded her of those few hours at the lake before the fire yet waking up like this seemed so much more intimate then that hour and a half of intense making out did.

Laying there watching Jennifer sleep Needy could feel their connection was open flowing back and forth between them. As Jennifer tightened her grip on Needy in her sleep Needy could feel that Jennifer was totally at peace. The feeling was totally different than the one' she had been getting from Jennifer lately but knowing Jennifer was still holding something back from her Needy silently vowed to herself that no matter what it was it she wouldn't let it push her away. Out loud Needy whispered to Jennifer, "I love you Jennifer, no matter what I'll always be there."

Needy fell back asleep both of them sleeping in till late the next morning waking in feisty high spirits, Jennifer started the morning by tickling Needy out of bed. The playing continued over breakfast then a trip to the mall. Everything seemed normal again.

_Two weeks past, the school and town kept mourning the tragedies while that band that had kidnapped Jennifer had become a hit and their song was all over the place. It annoyed me to no end but Jennifer didn't seem to care she was back to untouchable iron bitch mode being a little more hostile and vicious than normal, as usual I was the only person spared her wrath. At the one month anniversary of the fire Jennifer got sick. _

That morning Needy noticed right away Jennifer looked worse than ever, well bad for Jennifer anyway. For the last two days Jennifer had begun to look sick, this morning she looked bad. Jennifer was haggard, thin, cranky, pale and impatient. The class had been talking about that band Low Shoulder yet again infuriating Needy who seemed to be the only one who could see the hypocrisy of it all as everyone else was lost in there worshiping haze that ignored all logic and facts. As they were packing up their stuff at the end of class Needy commented how she hated Low Shoulder's song that had become the unofficial song of the tragedy.

"Yeah. It's poorly produced. Could the bass be any lower in the mix?" Jennifer replied looking exhausted.

"No offense," Needy began then lowered her voice, "You looked drained or something. Is everything all right?"

"No! I feel like boo-boo. My skin is breaking out; my hair is dull and lifeless. God it's like "m one of the normal girls!" Jennifer replied as they walked out of class together into the hall. Needy tried to be sympathetic asking, "Are you PMS-ing or something?"

"PMS isn't real Needy. It was invented by the boy-run media to make us seem crazy." Then Jennifer added mostly to herself, "It's just like wearing off."

"What's wearing off?"

"Nothing." Jennifer sighed as Collin; the Goth boy Needy was friends with approached them. Needy immediately smiled but Jennifer looked put out and bored practically staring through Collin who said hi to them both.

"Oh hi Collin. Listen can I copy your bio lab again? I never got around to doing the lab." Jennifer replied walking with Needy who continued to smile at Collin though Collin was focused on Jennifer.

"Sure, actually I sorta wanted to ask you something." Collin stammered.

"You want to know if I'll go out with you." Jennifer replied looking unimpressed.

"No! Well…yeah….how'd you know?"

"Just go ahead with the pitch." Jennifer replied with an impatient huff. Collin asked, Jennifer blew him off Needy watched it commenting, "That was random."

"I'm used to boys asking me out Needy." Jennifer replied bored. Needy shrugged commenting,

"He's a nice guy."

Jennifer stopped turning to look at Needy replying with a disgusted expression. "He listens to maggot rock, he wears nail polish and my dick is bigger than his."

"I would if I wasn't with Chip." Needy replied with a shrug her eyes on Collin as he slowly made his way down the hall. Jennifer watched Needy's face carefully making a snap judgment she called out. "Collin, wait."

Collin stopped turning to see Jennifer approaching him telling him. "How about you meet me at my house tonight. I'll text you my address."

Shocked, surprised and excited Collin readily agreed. Needy watched this with a frown, she didn't like it but she didn't know why. Usually she didn't care about Jennifer's conquests but his felt different somehow. Chip walked up surprising Needy, Jennifer watched Chip put his arm around Needy then walked over to them acting flirty with Chip, "Hi Chip."

Needy immediately pulled Chip into a kiss that made his eyes go wide, Jennifer smiled then told Needy as she walked off. "I gotta go parlez French. Slam you later."

"Talking to your good pal Collin again?" Chip asked jealous. Need rolled her eyes correcting him. "No. He was asking Jennifer out on a date."

"Really?" Chip replied looking a little relieved adding. "You want to come over tonight?"

"Sure. I'd like that." Needy replied smiling sweetly at her boyfriend. It was easy to love him.

"I went to the Super Target and bought more condoms." Chip told her eagerly.

"Thanks." Needy replied feeling all the romance of the moment drain away.

"Not that, that has anything to do with your coming over." Chip quickly tried to cover.

"I didn't assume that." Lied Needy.

"We'll I'll see you tonight."

Needy grinned happy nodding in eager agreement, the moment Chip walked away her thoughts returned to Jennifer.

_That night started off well I had no idea that it would be my own turning point. I was happily hanging out with Chip things as they always did turned intimate and we started to have sex. Only the moment Chip entered me it was as if he opened my connection to Jennifer because I could see and feel what Jennifer was doing at the moment. It was the stuff of nightmares, it scared me. The images of blood, death, and a demonic Jennifer was more then I could bare and I started to cry and hyperventilate. Chip was worried, I completely freaked out leaving. I tried to tell him but he just looked at me like I was crazy. What I didn't learn till much later that night what I saw was Jennifer killing Collin eating him like she did that other guy. _

_I jumped in my car still reeling from what I felt from Jennifer. Hysterical I sped down the street when I came across a figure on the side of the road hunched over covered in blood. It was Jennifer, she grinned at me I screamed then swerved to avoid her. I ran a curb stalling the car for a minute. I thought Jennifer was gone but she landed on top the windshield shattering it looking like some gangly bug giving me a demonic grin. I completely freaked slamming on the gas getting the car started and peeling out knocking Jennifer off the hood in the process. I raced home ran into the house searching for my mom but she was working another swing shift at the Hormel plant. I was home alone. _

Sobbing frightened and freaked out Needy searched the house then sat down on the couch lying down for a moment. She pasted out for a few minutes dreaming of when she was a child playing in the sandbox with Jennifer, of the time Jennifer cut herself and she sucked the blood clean it was the moment when they became best friends. Waking up Needy was more confused than ever. She KNEW Jennifer inside and out but seeing her earlier covered in blood looking inhuman contradicted what she knew. If it was not for the shattered windshield of her car she would have said it was all a hallucination. Exhausted Needy headed up stairs to her bedroom. Needy walked through her dark bedroom throwing off her top shirt pulling off her pants lifting up the covers to climb in the bed when a warm body and familiar voice startling her with a simple greeting.

"Hi."

Needy screamed turning on the light, Jennifer told her, "God, enough screaming already Needy. You're such a cliché."

Needy stared at Jennifer totally relaxed with wet hair completely clean wearing one of Needy's shirts, panties and knee high socks sitting casually up on her knees.

"Get out!" Needy demanded still way too freaked out from earlier.

"But we always share your bed when we have slumber parties." Jennifer replied looking at Needy confused but Needy stood at the side of the bed tense wide eyed and afraid. Jennifer could feel Needy's fear, that's why she was drawn to Needy it was unfortunate Needy had to see Jennifer in that way. Jennifer never meant to break the windshield just stop Needy from driving off. After being tossed from the hood of the car Jennifer ran beating Needy back to her own house Jennifer had showered putting on Needy's shirt, her own was still covered in blood.

Jennifer moved closer on her knees reaching out removing Needy's glasses moving them to the top of Needy's head then Jennifer started playing with Needy's hair all while Needy stared wide eyed at her confused but she didn't move away as Jennifer got closer.

"Is that my shirt?" Needy asked side-tracked.

Jennifer smiled seeing that Needy was already calming down; Jennifer knew she had to tell Needy everything. Needy had already seen too much already and with all the glimpses Needy was getting through their connection it was only fair Jennifer assure her best friend she wasn't going crazy. Jennifer knew she should stay away from Needy but found it impossible, after scaring her earlier Jennifer's first instinct was to make sure Needy was okay.

Jennifer looked at Needy standing there a foot away at the edge of the bed. The thought of _"If I don't kiss her now before I tell her everything I'll never get the chance again!"_ ran through Jennifer's mind making her heart beat fast. Jennifer's craving to be close to her best friend winning out over her intent to keep Needy from harm knowing full well how dangerous she now was. Sitting so close to the one person she cared about the most in just their underwear was almost too much the desires Jennifer kept in check all those years spilling out as she impulsively leaned forward softly kissing Needy on the mouth. It was a brief touch of their lips giving each girl just a taste of the other. Jennifer leaned back grinning happily at Needy who didn't move a muscle her brain, her heart, her crotch all fighting for control. Jennifer's smile got bigger as she leaned in to give Needy another kiss. For a long moment Jennifer became lost in the softness of Needy's lips the gentle caress they were giving her own lips was hypnotic. Jennifer pulled back breaking the kiss leaving Needy standing there looking shocked. Needy wanted to say "_What the fuck!_" but was slapped stupid with the bold fact Needy could literally feel this time, this kiss was different than anything before. Needy knew this time Jennifer wasn't just playing around, Jennifer was serious and being real.

Jennifer just laid back on Needy's bed waiting. Needy stared at Jennifer a long moment internally a battle of emotions ragged till a winner emerged. Through their connection Needy felt only love coming from Jennifer, pure love, so without hesitation Needy climbed on top of Jennifer kissing her. The kiss was gentle, searching as both girls explored each other slowly with the tips of their tongues. Needy felt Jennifer slip her knee in between Needy's legs up against her crotch making her moan. As if it were a sign both girls deepened the kiss at the same time a flood gate of sexual need suddenly opening between them. Needy leaning on her elbows played with Jennifer's hair while grinding her pelvis into Jennifer's. Eagerly accepting Needy's embrace Jennifer ground her pelvis and leg into Needy all while tracing patterns on Needy's back under her shirt. Needy was completely lost in Jennifer's lips; overwhelmed by the new intense sensations washing over her that made her tingle and throb all at once. This was more intense than anything ether girl had ever felt before drowning out all thoughts of anything else. Needy felt Jennifer push her legs open, she straddled Jennifer's leg willingly pushing her hot wet center against Jennifer's firm thigh just as she felt Jennifer push her own against Needy's thigh. Jennifer reached up with her hands lightly touching Needy's sides with her nails and fingertips teasing the skin slowly making her way up along Needy's ribs up to the small blonde's breasts. Needy was not wearing a bra Jennifer was able to touch perk full breasts and hard nipples gently massaging both making Needy moan than gasp in breath finally breaking the kiss.

Needy pulled back to look Jennifer in the eyes their connection was wide open both girls could feel what the other was feeling mentally and physically that combined with intense heightened sensations they themselves were experiencing made everything overwhelming to their senses it was almost too much. Needy held Jennifer's eyes as she shifted her weight to one elbow to free up her right hand that made its way down from Jennifer's hair to caress Jennifer's face, chest, breast, stomach with feather light touches till Needy reached Jennifer's purple cotton panties. No words were spoken as they stared into each other's eyes while Needy slipped her hand underneath Jennifer's panties seeking out the soft patch of curly black hair between Jennifer's legs. Jennifer gasped her whole body jerking when she felt Needy's fingers slip past the pubes inside the lips to find her clit. Needy wasted no time rubbing Jennifer's clit with methodic intent that made Jennifer gush her body shaking, moaning as she began to breath heavy but not once did Jennifer look away. Needy could feel Jennifer close to coming, the brunettes' slick folds begged for more grinding against Needy's skilled fingers. Needy smiled lightly at the same moment she slipped two fingers deep into Jennifer making Jennifer cry out some unintelligible sound. Needy added another finger and Jennifer started to shake. Reaching out Jennifer clutched at Needy holding tight as Needy continued to pump her fingers in and out of Jennifer' s pussy their eyes locked as Jennifer finally came her cries of pleasure only spurring Needy to pump her fingers harder into Jennifer. Clutching even tighter to Needy Jennifer rode out three orgasms in a row, the only thing keeping her grounded in the moment and not washed away in the intensity was Needy's eyes. They were her anchor through each wave of blinding pleasure. Jennifer had never felt anything like it before; she didn't know it was possible.

Jennifer had never been interested in girls in a sexual way before only in conquering boys which she had many, many times trying out most everything with her varied male partners but Needy was different then other girls she was special. Needy was the only girl Jennifer had ever kissed; Needy was the only girl Jennifer ever wanted to kiss; they were six the first time. And before tonight kissing, a little grinding and groping was all they did. The first time they started kissing with tongue they were eleven by the time they were fourteen they had progressed to grinding on each other with some light groping Jennifer thought that's what best friends did with each other when they were alone. Jennifer had fantasized a lot about what it would be like to go gay with Needy finding the idea of licking Needy's pussy actually quite appealing and exciting though she never said so out loud. It all seemed natural and normal. However now that Jennifer had experienced the overwhelming blissful sensation of having Needy inside her making her cum Jennifer knew things would never be the same.

Needy finally pulled her cum soaked fingers out of Jennifer's pussy when Jennifer couldn't breathe any more, leaning in Needy kissed Jennifer on the mouth briefly then pulled back to let Jennifer catch her breath. Both girls finally looked away laying together holding each other both silently marveling at what had just happened, their connection now muted had been so open it was as if for those moments when Jennifer was cumming they were one. Jennifer laid there seeing stars, her whole body experiencing waves of aftershocks from the intense orgasms she watched in awe as Needy raised her cum covered hand up to her lips sniffing Jennifer's scent before reaching out with her tongue to taste it then smiling when she found she liked it. Though she was still breathing heavily Jennifer pulled Needy in kissing Needy with every part of her mouth and body. They continued to make out with Jennifer slowly switching positions with Needy; once Jennifer was on top she straddled Needy's hips pulling up then taking off Needy's tank top revealing Needy's creamy white breasts and pink perk nipples. Jennifer tossed the shirt aside then pulled off her own exposing her own full perfect breasts then leaned in to kiss Needy more their bare breasts rubbing against each other. Jennifer's hands roamed Needy's breasts till Jennifer broke their kiss to nibble and lick on Needy's ear then moving down to Needy's neck then down to Needy's breasts. Needy watched with wide eyes as Jennifer licked and sucked on her breasts and nipples causing Needy's pussy to gush her whole body tingling with excitement.

Needy had never looked at other girls the way she looked at Jennifer, then again other girls weren't as beautiful as Jennifer who even looking her worst was still prettier than any girl in town. Needy had kissed a few boys but had only had sex with Chip. Needy never analyzed her close relationship with Jennifer before, never saw any of it as other than normal even the kissing, the grinding, the groping and the jealously. Needy never asked why her make out sessions with Jennifer always made her sopping wet, why she could sense Jennifer's emotions and sensations. In Needy's mind her relationship with Chip was totally normal but her relationship with Jennifer was special. It was placed above all others and until recently Needy didn't really what understand what that all meant. She did now.

The moment she realized Jennifer wasn't playing around it all became clear, Needy stopped thinking things through letting her instincts take her places. They had brought her to this moment Jennifer inching her way down Needy's body licking patterns across her breasts and stomach that only made both their pussies throb in anticipation. Needy had never been so aroused and excited before in her entire life. Making Jennifer cum three times had taken Needy over the edge; Needy never knew it was even possible to cum from excitement before. Jennifer licked her way down Needy's body gently pulling off Needy's panties tossing them behind herself as she settled in between Needy's legs. The scent of Needy made Jennifer drool, the hunger Jennifer was feeling was totally different than any hunger she had ever experienced before it was primal in a very good way. Needy watched surprised by what Jennifer was doing, shocked that she wanted it so bad and amazed by how sexy Jennifer looked as she slowly licked her clit making Needy's entire body tingle and burn.

Jennifer grabbed on to Needy's hips holding on after scooting down Jennifer positioned herself between Needy's legs leaning in to allow her tongue to begin its probing quest to locate Needy's clit. Years of fantasizing about licking Needy's pussy gave Jennifer the imagination and oral stamina to write the declaration of independence letter by letter over and inside Needy's pussy. Opening her legs pushing her pussy against Jennifer's mouth Needy gave herself completely to Jennifer. Her best friend since the sandbox Jennifer had always had Needy's heart now Jennifer had Needy's body as well.

Going to town on Needy, Jennifer took her time brining Needy to orgasm but once it rolled through the blonde Jennifer increased the pace even slipping a finger in Needy's sopping pussy till Needy came again and again and again and again till Needy came close to blacking out. Needy cried out unable to stop the vocalization of the intense overwhelming sensations of each orgasm as they ripped through her she had never felt anything even remotely close to it before it was almost painful in its intensity. Thankfully Needy's mom was doing a swing shift again at the Hormel plant and the house was empty she couldn't even begin to imagine what she would have told her mother if they had been caught like they were now.

After Needy begged Jennifer to let her rest Jennifer stopped laying her head on Needy's thigh as Needy laid on her side eye's closed breathing heavily unable to catch her breath her entire body soaked in sweat. Both girls just took a few minutes resting, both slowly becoming hyper aware of what they just did and how they were now laying. Yet nether girl moved by the time their breathing returned to normal they realized they both wanted this, all things considered with everything that had happened they both felt they needed to break down the wall between them and there was no doubt in ether of their minds that they had done that.

"I'm sorry for scaring you earlier." Jennifer stated breaking the silence. Needy opened her eyes looked down to where Jennifer was using her inner thigh as a pillow seeing bright eager eyes look up at her.

"So you're not denying that was you earlier on the road, you jumping on the car?" Needy asked not moving but Jennifer did sit up leaning on her palm looking away as she replied. "Yes that was me. Needy I need to explain some things to you. You've already seen too much and besides—best friends don't keep secrets. Right?"

"Right." Needy answered sitting up trying to look into Jennifer's face.

"Remember the night of the fire?" Jennifer asked hesitantly looking up at Needy. "Yeah it rings a bell."

"Well I got pretty messed up. I almost died. You know those guys in Low Shoulder? Totally evil. They're basically agents of Satan with awesome haircuts. I figured that out as soon as I got into their molester van."

Needy was captivated by Jennifer's tale of how Low Shoulder took Jennifer out to the falls, sacrificed her to Satan then left her there to rot all so the band would make it big. Needy was disgusted by the band even more, frightened for Jennifer and afraid of what was coming next but still Needy said nothing letting Jennifer continue. "Being tortured would make most girls black out or something. But I'm so hard core. I was with them the whole time. I could feel them gutting me under my ribs, up into my belly then right through my heart."

"They…killed you?" Needy asked suddenly sick.

"I'm here aren't I?" Jennifer replied a little annoyed with Needy because it brought up other questions. "I mean, yeah. They went Benihana on my ass. It should have killed me, but for some reason it didn't."

"Maybe it…did."

"Whatever, anyway I don't really remember what happened after that. I just—woke up a few hours later and found my way back, somehow."

"I remember, you came here."

"I was so hungry Needy, so hungry but I couldn't hurt you so I took off. I could never hurt you. I found something else to eat."

"What was it?"

"More like who was it." Jennifer replied sheepishly.

"Oh my god."

"The first guy healed me; the second one filled me up made me stronger. Like I am right now…I'm like Immortal. Nothing can hurt me." Jennifer continued reaching over to Needy's nightstand crabbing cuticles stick stabbing her forearm with it creating bloody wound.

"Jennifer what are you doing?" Needy demanded shocked and appalled all at once.

"Showing you. This is like some X-Men shit or something, watch!"

Needy watched with wide eyes as the second Jennifer pulled the stick out the wound healed. A random thought occurred to Needy who curious grabbed Jennifer's bloody forearm licking the small stream of blood up. Jennifer watched this surprised by the gesture and incredibly turned on by it all at the same time.

"You taste the same." Needy replied after a moment her eyebrows furrowed in deep thought.

"Thanks." Jennifer replied with a small grin that broke some of the tense in the room.

"You didn't look human earlier; you're slaughtering boys for what…food? Those asshole's in the band killed you didn't they but you came back…but as what?" Needy asked out loud.

"Something else." Jennifer replied honestly then added. "I like it Needy. I like it a lot."

"You didn't have a choice." Needy shot back tears fall from her eyes the reality of what Jennifer now was sinking in. Needy then asked, "Why didn't you eat someone from the band? Those douche's deserve it."

"I've only eaten three times since the fire."

"Three? When? Who?"

"Earlier, your friend Collin." Jennifer answered unable to look Needy in the eyes knowing full well how hurt Needy would be by it.

"Why! Why Collin! Jennifer! He's was my friend! A good guy! Why?" Needy shouted at Jennifer who cowered under Needy's anger.

"I don't know. It was more instinct and urge than anything else." Jennifer replied not wanting to tell Needy it was only because Needy had shown interest in Collin. "I needed to eat. You saw me Needy I wasn't doing well."

"Is that the only way you can survive now? Eating people?"

"I don't know. I haven't really tried anything else." Jennifer replied suddenly wondering why she never asked herself that question before. Needy fell silent and after a few moments Jennifer couldn't handle it asking with more than a little worry. "Are you going to rat me out? Call the cops on me Needy? I know you're always thinking every little thing is the end of the world, this has just been…a new beginning for me."

Jennifer wasn't as smart as Needy in the books department but she was smart in her own way most of the time her mistakes were from being 16. Needy looked up into Jennifer's eyes with hurt shaking her head Needy sighed telling Jennifer. "I have never ratted you out Jennifer not even once, don't even go there. What I was thinking was that there has to be some way to reverse what's happened to you. This might not be permanent."

"What if it is?"

"Then maybe you can get by on an animal diet instead?" Needy replied hopeful, Jennifer laughed suddenly relived but still she asked, "Do you want me to leave Needy? If you say I'll even leave the school, the town. I don't know where I'd go but I'd leave here if you wanted me to. The last thing I want to do is hurt you anymore."

Needy reached out grabbing Jennifer's hands with her own forcing Jennifer to look her in the eyes. "No more eating boys from school. Agreed?"

"Okay."

"If we can't figure this out before you need to eat again we'll go take a trip to the city. If anyone else catches you we'll both be in big trouble." Needy stated her mind already working on a plan.

Jennifer gazed in awe again at Needy, it amazed Jennifer that Needy was willing to do so much for her she had to ask. "Why are you doing all this Needy?"

"Why didn't you kill me that first night? Why did you back off?"

"Because I couldn't hurt you."

"You know how I can feel you, physically and mentally?" Needy asked, Jennifer nodded in agreement so Needy continued, "Since the night of the fire I've felt that thing that's changed you, that part of you scares me now but I've also felt you, just _you_ in there. And just now all I felt was you. There's hope Jen that you're not totally evil."

"You think?" Jennifer replied thinking over everything Needy just said hoping it was true.

"Yeah." Needy assured Jennifer. Needy lay back on the bed pulling Jennifer on top of her wrapping her arms around Jennifer's tiny frame Needy looked Jennifer in the eyes telling her.

"You're my best friend Jennifer; there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. I promise you I'll be there for you no matter what. BFF's."

"BFF's."

Lying naked on top of each other only took their mind to more carnal matters as they started making out again this time Needy slipped Jennifer's panties off so they were equally nude. Once they started French kissing it grew very heated.

"Does your boyfriend make you feel this good? This wet?" Jennifer whispered to Needy as she lightly licked Needy's lips with the tip of her tongue all while she continued to grope Needy's breast and grind up against her. Unable to open her eyes her breath heavy Needy pushed up further against Jennifer reaching out with her own tongue blindly searching for her friends tongue. Eventually Needy managed to reply through labored breathing, "Nothing's ever made me feel this good. What have you done to me Jennifer?"

"Just what I've always wanted to do," Jennifer breathed into Needy's open eager mouth as she began kissing Needy again then pulled back adding, "but I'm just getting started. It gets better."

Needy played with Jennifer's hard nipple before leaning down kissing Jennifer deeply their tongues dancing with each other. Moaning into Needy's mouth Jennifer began massaging Needy's breasts with more force, her pussy throbbing begging for release. Jennifer pulled back to kiss and lick her way to Needy's ear asking in a husky deep whisper. "Do you love me?"

Half a second later without hesitation Needy replied in a similar husky desire filled whisper, "Of course I love you. You're my best friend."

"Then say it." Jennifer begged, even in the heat of the moment with lust and overwhelming desire blinding them Needy heard the vulnerability in her best friend's voice. Opening her eyes to look into Jennifer's deep brown one's Needy momentarily stilled to declare. "I love you."

"I love you too Needy. I love you more than anyone else; you're all that matters to me. You're all that's ever mattered to me." Jennifer confessed her hands never stopping their hypnotic massaging of Needy's breasts.

"What about all those boys? All your boyfriends?" Needy asked stopping her groping to look Jennifer in the face. Jennifer watched Needy with a light growing smile replying, "They meant nothing. They were to get off; you always had my heart."

Needy smiled with her eyes and with her mouth then leaned down to lick Jennifer's exposed nipples. Jennifer's eyes rolled to the back of her head as her back instantly arched pushing her nipples further into Needy's mouth. The eager blonde sucked and licked both breasts with fervor as her left hand caressed Jennifer's skin slowly making its way south making Jennifer moan. Needy came up for air asking, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Jennifer took a few deep breaths getting her eyes straight before looking down at Needy hovering just over her nipple Jennifer could feel Needy's hand still slowly tracing a path to her hips making her pussy throb even harder. Through hazy thinking Jennifer answered honestly, "I never thought about it like this before. Now I know I was afraid to lose you. I didn't want anyone or anything to take you from me. Not even me."

Looking Jennifer in the eyes Needy told her, "I know something is going on with you since the fire Jennifer. That stuff you puked up was evil or something. I know something is going on but I haven't gone anywhere on you have I? I'm your best friend Jennifer, I've always been there for you, and I'll always be there for you no matter what. I love you."

"More than anyone else?" Jennifer whispered Needy's hand barely lingered over Jennifer's hip blazing a red hot path directly to Jennifer's gushing pussy. Deft fingers reached under tight cotton underwear to play in the gentle wet hairs between Jennifer's legs as Needy leaned down licking Jennifer's nipple with the tip of her tongue she answered, "More than anyone else."

Jennifer barely had a chance to crack a smile before Needy ran her fingers through Jennifer's wet patch to trace the outline of the lips twice then pushed in two fingers to play with Jennifer's clit. Massaging Jennifer's clit Needy released Jennifer's nipples reaching back up to kiss her on the mouth. Moaning loudly into the kiss Jennifer spread her legs out as wide as they would go thrusting her hips and pussy against Needy's deft swift fingers as they traced patterns over the entire slick folds till two of Needy's fingers plunged deep inside Jennifer making the brunette cry out in pleasure her breath coming in gasps her hands left Needy's breasts as her right hand sought the back of Needy's head to play with silken blonde hair while the left hand sought soft smooth firm ass. Needy returned to Jennifer's delicious breasts licking and sucking each one in turn while she added one then two more fingers till Needy had four fingers thrusting fast and hard into Jennifer's pussy. In almost no time at all Jennifer began to shake as the first orgasm ripped through her light a bolt of lightning. Needy didn't stop of slow as she thrust her fingers even harder into Jennifer's pussy pushing them deeper and deeper inside while she began to nibble and bite on Jennifer's nipples. Jennifer's heavy breathing increased as the moaning became more desperate as another orgasm rolled over Jennifer then another then another as Needy continued to finger bang her with unrelenting fervor Jennifer called out to God and Needy eventually settling on chanting Needy's name again and again and again. On the sixth orgasm Jennifer began clawing at Needy's unable to stop herself tearing bloody marks on Needy's back and ass, on the ninth orgasm Jennifer bit down on Needy's shoulder breaking skin drawing blood. Again and again Jennifer came till she couldn't move, think or do anything other than breath clutching tightly to Needy both of them drenched in sweat.

Needy had come twice in her excitement, the feeling of being inside Jennifer better than anything she had imagined or felt before even with Chip. Needy came a third time when Jennifer bit down upon her shoulder the pain making the orgasm intense yet Needy didn't stop till Jennifer halfway passed out. With her fingers still deep inside Jennifer she could feel the echo's of all the orgasms as well as the light twitches of Jennifer's other muscles as the beautiful brunette lay there immobile. Jennifer didn't move till Needy finally removed her fingers from her pussy opening her eyes in time to catch Needy smelling her wet cum covered fingers than licking them clean. Needy never knew how incredible a breast could taste or how intoxicating really kissing Jennifer was, she had suspecting in the far edges of her mind that it might be wonderful but Needy had never had any inclination to find out for real till Jennifer had opened the door. Now that it was open and she had tasted the forbidden fruit Needy could feel herself changing.

Jennifer and Needy continued to fuck each other till Needy passed out after the second intense orgasm, once Jennifer realized her friend was unconscious she finally stopped her oral assault to pull back to gaze lovingly at the angelic blonde underneath her. For the first time in her entire life Jennifer felt truly wanted, truly desired, truly loved, she felt complete. It didn't matter she had been killed just days before and had come back as something demotic with a craving for human flesh Jennifer had Needy completely something she never thought she'd ever have despite years of secret longings.

"Dreams really do come true." Jennifer said out loud to herself. Smiling sweetly at Needy Jennifer laid feather kisses across Needys' hips, belly and breasts till she reached Needy's pink perfect mouth. Leaning on her left elbow Jennifer brushed away a lock of sweat soaked blonde hair tucking it securely behind a pink prefect ear. Jennifer's eyes drifted to the slightly bleeding bite mark on Needy's shoulder. The bite was deep, only now the bleeding was slowing to a stop the sheets underneath them soaked with blood. Jennifer leaned in licking Needy's blood and wound till it was clean but she felt absolutely no remorse for causing the wound.

"Your blood tastes almost as good as your cum. You're so salty Needy."

Kissing Needy on the lips once more Jennifer carefully got out of bed locating clean sheets in Needy's closet before carefully changing the sheets without waking Needy, eventually wrapping up the bloody one tossing it in the hamper. Once that was done Jennifer crawled back into bed wrapping her arms and legs around Needy cuddling with her under the clean sheets and blanket.

It was a new school day but nether girl wanted to get up from Needy's bed or each other's embrace. Yet an hour before school was to start Jennifer finally pulled herself away using the window to leave heading home to change. Needy watched her leave remaining in bed for a few more minutes her body glowing from the sex, her mind swirling at everything that had happened. Getting up Needy realized she stank like sex and quickly got into the shower.

Needy got to school ten minutes late but she was showered and dressed. She tried to do what she normally did which included giving her boyfriend Chip a kiss as they walked together to class but she kept thinking of Jennifer and the intense sex they shared even the new reality Jennifer was now facing was on the back burner. Needy's body was still humming from the hours and hours of sex she was still exhausted but exhilarated all at once. It was an odd but wonderful sensation. Jennifer had arrived on time and was better at acting like nothing had happened and everything was as it was before yet when Jennifer got a chance to talk to Needy after second period both girls realized being so close was too much to handle.

"Wat up sex machine?" Jennifer greeted Needy coming up to stand on Needy's left. Needy grinned then caught Jennifer's scent which instantly made her pussy gush and throb in intense need.

"My libido." Needy replied then gestured for them to take off. Jennifer gave her a sexy smirk nodding in agreement then lead the way to a storage room near the gym. As soon as they were alone Jennifer grabbed Needy kissing her passionately, Needy started pulling up Jennifer's shirt as they made out groping each other while slowly making their way to the back where they would have privacy. By the time they reached the back area Jennifer's shirt was pulled all the way up with Needy sucking on Jennifer's breast while squeezing the other with her right hand. Needy's free hand rubbed Jennifer's clit through the brunette's jeans making Jennifer moan. Unable to handle the teasing Jennifer unbuttoned her jeans pulling them open them down her hips giving Needy full access. Wasting no time Needy plunged three fingers deep into Jennifer's gushing pussy getting Jennifer to cry out loud in pleasure with each hard thrust. Needy sucked hard on the large perfect breast in front of her even biting them leaving small hickies and teeth marks. Jennifer came twice but still Needy wasn't finished, getting on her knees Needy pulled Jennifer's jeans down to her ankles pushing her face into Jennifer's pussy.

"Yes Needy, yes. Ah that's it." Jennifer moaned giving herself over completely to Needy who eagerly ravished Jennifer's body, Needy's appetite seemingly insatiable. Time didn't matter, only feeding their craving for each other Needy sucking and finger banging Jennifer till the demonic brunette was a quivering sweaty mess on the floor. Once Jennifer caught her breath she turned the tables on Needy finding it just as hard to stop once she started sucking on Needy's pussy. A half hour later a noise just outside the storage rooms door finally forced them to stop however even after two hours of intense sex it was not enough, nether girl was sated. They snuck out of school heading back to Needy's house where Needy's mom had already left for work allowing them to spend the rest of the day fucking each other in the privacy of Needy's room. Chip called Needy's cell phone several times but Needy didn't pick up once she didn't even notice the noise her entire being was solely focused on Jennifer and their connection as they made love. The next morning while Needy lounged with Jennifer using her inner thigh as a pillow Needy called Chip telling him. "Yeah sorry I bailed like that. I've come down with some sort of seventy two hour stomach bug. I was literally puking all last night."

Jennifer watched Needy pause listening then add, "I know it's totally gross but it's why I'm calling. Will you let our teachers know and get my homework for me? You're so sweet Chip, thanks."

Jennifer watched with the same jealously she always felt when Needy talked to Chip. Jennifer had never told Needy but every time she demanded Needy join her on some outing even though Needy had already made plans with Chip it was because she was jealous. Jennifer made sure Needy never out shone her when they went out not out of spite toward Needy but because Jennifer didn't want the boys to see how beautiful and stunning Needy really was. By subtly brow beating Needy into dressing frumpy it gave Jennifer less competition for her attention that was till Chip showed up. The cute dork was in love with Needy which had always pissed Jennifer off forcing her to do things like steal his girlfriend almost every Friday and Saturday night since they had started dating. Jennifer had always had a strong hold over Needy so it was never hard to get Needy to do what Jennifer wanted much to Chip's dismay. And now that Jennifer had Needy completely she wasn't sure she wanted to share Needy at all any more, especially with Chip.

"So you'll stop by tomorrow after school? Okay see you then." Needy replied hanging up the cell phone.

"How's…Chip?" Jennifer asked irritated.

"Getting me my homework so I can spend the next two days in bed with you." Needy replied running her fingers through Jennifer's hair. Needy had always known Jennifer never liked how much time she spent with Chip and took Jennifer's jealousy as just part of Jennifer's personality now Needy knew better and she enjoyed the reaction. For years Needy had been jealous of Jennifer, for being so beautiful, so out going, so sexual and getting so much attention from boys but now Jennifer the one who was the most sought after was jealous because she wanted Needy to herself and didn't want the competition. Needy loved it.

"When I can think clearly again I'm going to hit up the library and start doing some research to figure this out." Needy told Jennifer.

"Where are you going to start?"

"That ritual those assholes did. I'm pretty sure I can find something but uh I really hate that fucking song."

"Whoa. I never heard you drop the f-bomb before." Jennifer commented shocked.

"I hate those fucking assholes and that song drives me nuts. I think it's warranted."

"It is weird for you too?" Jennifer asked.

"What?"

"How normal and comfortable it is hanging out naked together like this? Fucking like we have. I'm still tripping about it."

"I've never cum this often, this hard even in my dreams." Needy commented giggling softly, she was content and rather happy. It _was_ weird to recognize it.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Jennifer replied laughing then a thought hit her and she asked Needy, "Does this make us lesbians?"

"I don't know. Does it make you gay if you only find one girl sexually attractive?"

"I don't know. I think I still want to be with Chip, I still care about him. What about you Jennifer would you have sex with a guy again? Have a boyfriend again?" Needy asked moving till she could see Jennifer's face clearly.

"Sure. I can't imagine not having sex with guys anymore, a boyfriend maybe…if it's salty enough otherwise I might eat him." Joked Jennifer then a thought occurred to her. "Wait what does that mean for us? Does this mean we're lovers? Just friends? Friends with benefits?"

Rambled Jennifer, Needy grinned watching Jennifer continue. "I know I love you and I've never had sex like this with anyone. But does that mean we're dating or something?"

"Wait I'm still dating Chip does this mean I've just cheated on him?" Needy asked her face scrunched in confusion adding after a moment. "Or does this mean Chips' the last guy I'll ever be with."

"That's depressing." Jennifer deadpanned making Needy laugh smacking her on the arm.

"Have you had sex with a guy since the fire?" Needy asked suddenly curious about something. Jennifer thought about it then answered, "No. I haven't even been out on a date since then ether."

"I wonder can you? You know without…eating them?"

"I can with you, but maybe that's cause we're BFF's."

"We'll have to work on that, find out." Needy stated her mind adding to the list she'd created in her head. "How?"

"Get you laid. It should be easy. But we'll take it slow, plan it out." Needy replied casually, Jennifer just stared up at her shocked by Needy's casualness over the subject yet at the same time not surprised at all.

"So what are we again?" Jennifer asked.

"We're best friends and lovers. We don't have to put on any other labels then that. Who cares what everyone else thinks, only our opinion should matter." Needy stated playing with Jennifer's hair. "Does that go for everything?"

"Yeah. Besides we have more important things to worry about then what some ass hat from our class thinks."

"Swearing again Needy? Is this some new crazy you?" Jennifer asked giving Needy a happy grin. "Maybe. I can't seem to help it. I like it."

They spent the next two days drowning in each other only coming up for air when Needy needed to make an appearance with her mother and Jennifer would run home and do the same. They also had to pause when Chip came over, Jennifer snuck out the window giving Chip only five minutes alone with Needy before coming in through the front door as a concerned friend. Needy's mom showed Jennifer right in and up to Needy's room interrupting Chip as he was trying to get close to his girlfriend.

"Oh hi Chip here to check on Needy too?" Jennifer asked coming right in taking a seat on the bed next to Needy. Chip stiffened replying, "Why weren't you at school today? Are you sick too?"

"Just of school. What's all that? Uh did you really come over to drop off homework? How lame." Jennifer commented rolling her eyes looking bored.

"Needy asked me to."

"He's being a good boyfriend Jennifer." Needy commented privately enjoying the impatient vibe Jennifer was putting off toward Chip.

"We'll you've dropped off the dreaded homework so time to go. Needy's sick, she needs to rest." Jennifer demanded glaring at Chip. The boy looked confused turning to Needy who gave him a sweet smile then told him. "I'll call you later, I promise."

"Okay." Chip replied leaning in giving Needy a light kiss on the lips. Jennifer watched her irritation silently growing. Chip gave Needy a half way hug then got up leaving gently shutting the door behind him.

"Finally!" Jennifer huffed and Needy laughed.

Wasting no time Jennifer locked Needy's door both of them shedding their clothes picking up where they left off. The next twenty four hours were a hazy cycle of sex, exhaustion and sleep. Nether girl had ever experienced something so intense for so long, with their connection open between them each orgasm was a momentary union of souls. By the end of the third day of intense sex Jennifer and Needy lay there half asleep wrapped in each other's arms when Jennifer giggled out of nowhere.

"What?"

"I feel like I've been drowning myself in your pussy these last couple of days. And I never thought I'd say this but I've loved every moment of it. I could live in your pussy."

Needy laughed out loud as the mental image of that idea flashed through her mind, Needy was still laughing when she replied. "I was just thinking the same thing about yours."

A few minutes later both girls drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. An hour later Jennifer awoke reluctantly prying herself from Needy's embrace to get out of bed and put her clothes on. Jennifer smiled down at Needy then took off using the window.

Having scratched the sex itch both girls were able to return to school. They decided to publicly pretend nothing had happened, that everything was as it was before the fire. Needy started researching what happened to Jennifer while secretly helping Jennifer figure out her condition. Jennifer was able to identify it as an "Urge" and knew it could heal her but that was all. Needy was determined to find out more she wanted to be able help Jennifer in every way possible, to realize her full potential in these new circumstances.

_A few days later I went to Collin's funeral, his mom was hysterical, his friends in shock where as I was just numb. I liked Collin a lot and I should have been really sad but I wasn't. I didn't feel anything and I had to wonder if I had already started changing. After the funeral I spent the afternoon with Chip, I had asked him to go to Collin's funeral with me but he refused so we agreed to meet up after. Chip kept commenting I was acting weird but I just kept getting lost in my head so many things had happened. I ended up having sex with Chip again just to stop his questions. It worked but I wish I could have enjoyed it more. Trying to get excited with Chips fumbling and sloppy kisses was hard. The next few weeks' things calmed down and everything returned to normal. Well almost everything._

It had been two weeks since Collin's funeral. On the surface everything had returned to normal, under the surface there were changes happened right before everyone's eyes and no one noticed. No one but Chip that is. Chip told Needy it was strange that she was spending so much time in the Library reading occult books about demons and possessions. But he also noticed that Needy was forgoing the usual afterschool activities to spend more time with Jennifer, which much to his frustration Needy was doing a lot of lately. Most afternoons and weekends Needy was with Jennifer doing what? Chip never knew and Jennifer was being nicer to him than ever which he also thought was weird but even when Chip finally got Needy to hang out with him Jennifer would call sometimes for two minutes sometimes for an hour. Needy never apologized instead she would kiss him till he crumbled. Though he never did think twice about the sudden increase of sex they were having, or why Needy was suddenly so sexually confident, aggressive and "into it".

Needy was changing. The more she hung out with Jennifer the faster the change took place yet those times Needy was with Chip or her Mom she reverted back to how she had been before. They both brought out the innocent side of Needy while Jennifer brought out the dangerous wild side. It wasn't as if the wild side ever went away it was just easier to suppress when around Chip and her Mom. Needy wasn't sure if she wanted to share the new side of herself with her mom afraid how her mom would take it. And Chip was making it clear he didn't like the new Needy, it was making it harder and harder to be with him. Yet Needy found when she hung out with Chip longer than an hour after they'd have sex she really enjoyed his company. She still loved him.

As the days past Needy learned the reason for Jennifer return from death, the band was supposed to use a virgin they didn't leaving the girl possessed by a demon. There was no known cure but Needy was still looking. Needy helped Jennifer figure out she could do more than heal, Jennifer learned she could control animals, hypnotize people, move things with her mind and levitate. In her own metamorphosis Needy was slowly losing her sweetness and innocence which was being replaced by vulgarity, aggressive hostility and rage. Needy was always the more serious one frowning and stern when Jennifer was smiley and welcoming now that seriousness was showing no longer hid behind a mask of polite sweetness. Needy slowly started treating Chip different; she was more impatient with him using sex as a weapon instead of an expression of affection and love. She even found it necessary to really work at getting wet enough to have sex with him as it had become more of a chore then for fun. Needy's connection with Jennifer was stronger than ever before, the hours spent in the woods as Jennifer tested her limitations and abilities combined with regular daily sex kept their connection wide open for very long lengths of time. Both girls could feel the other's emotions and at peak times each other's thoughts, the stronger their bond became the longer their connection would remain open. Though as great as it was going with Jennifer it did give Needy pause when Jennifer told her. "I'm liking the new you poking out."

"New me?"

It soon became clear what Jennifer was referring to when Needy was in class the next day and Chastity her very annoying classmate who always had something shity to say to Needy was talking about Low Shoulder again. Chastity worshiped Low Shoulder but Needy knew the truth which Chastity never wanted to hear. That day in class when Chastity wouldn't shut up about Low Shoulder and how godly they were Needy warned her once to shut up when she didn't Needy kicked Chastity's chair out from underneath her. Needy was sent to the principal's office and as the principle lectured her about violence in schools Needy's mind wandered. She came to the realization something was more off than usual. Scratching the raised scar on her shoulder it came to her, Jennifer's bite.

Back at the library Needy searched and searched but found no mention of what would happen to someone who survived a bite from a demon. From what Needy could tell people didn't survive. Looking at the scar in the school's bathroom mirror Needy saw that it had healed three times faster than it should have and healed puffy and ugly you couldn't tell it was from being bitten the teeth marks were not human. Unsure of what it was all meaning Needy kept the new bit of info to herself. That Friday just after school as Needy put her books in her locker Jennifer slinked over taking her usual spot on the right side of Need's locker. Leaning against the cold metal Jennifer asked eyeing Needy with an appreciative eye. "Are we all set for tonight?"

"Yup. You got your mom's keys?" Needy replied sliding the last book in place shutting the locker.

"I'm grabbing them on my way home today. I'm excited to see if this works. I'll be bummed if it doesn't." Jennifer replied pouting just a bit, Needy laughed and Chip walked up.

"Hey Nedamyer! Jennifer." Greeted Chip as he walked over to Needy giving her a peck on the lips and a quick hug that Needy returned quickly grabbing his ass making him jump in surprise.

"Get a room you two!" Jennifer teased casually while watching them closely.

"So what's going on tonight?" Asked Chip and Needy answered, "Dancing."

"Dancing? You two dance?" Chip asked confused by Needy's eager head nod.

"Chip don't be lame! All girls dance. But I have heard you can tell how good a guy is in bed by how he dances." Jennifer stated tilting her head to the side asking Chip. "Do you dance Chip?"

"Uh, not really." Mumbled Chip before he retorted asking Jennifer. "What do they say about girls being bad dancers?"

"Why you wondering about my girl Needy here Chip?" Jennifer asked with a snap of her head to emphasis her point then burst out laughing adding, "Needy's got some moves that would blow you away, shit blows me away and I'm the best dancer in the school."

Chip just smiled unsure of what to do or say, Needy laughed knowing how dorky she and Chip have looked dancing she enjoyed Chips look of confusion. Jennifer loved to fuck with Chips head, before the fire it had been a hobby after it had been her favorite sport.

"So you guys are really going dancing?" Chip asked not quite believing them.

"Oh yeah." Jennifer assured him.

"Where?"

"The city." Needy offered catching Chips' worried expression.

"Just the two of you? Isn't that dangerous?" Chip asked.

"Why you want to come too Chip? I'll let you come with us if you promise me to show me your dance moves." Jennifer dared him; swallowing hard Chip nodded telling her. "Okay. Sure. I'll do it."

"You really want to do with us dancing?" Needy asked surprised, Chip trying to be brave nodded yes and Jennifer laughed again commenting, "This is going to be fun."

Then ordering "Don't ruin it Chip. This is once in life time okay? If you screw it up you'll have hell to pay."

"Okay." Chip replied already worried what he had just got himself into. Needy grabbed Chip pulling him into a hug as Jennifer moved on to talk to the school quarterback; when Jennifer was no longer in sight Needy told him. "Hey you should know Chip there's a reason behind us going out dancing tonight."

"What?"

"To get Jennifer laid."

"What!"

"It's a long story I'm not allowed to share sorry but I thought you should know if I go disappearing off with Jennifer for a while. I'm on safety patrol tonight."

"Oh, okay. You two have gotten really close these last couple of weeks." Chip commented frowning, Needy just smiled sweetly at him reassuring him. "We survived that fire together Chip. Stuff's being going on with her since the fire and she really needs me."

"You're too nice to her Needy."

"I'm her best friend big difference. Hey tonight wear your black jeans and shirt and use gel okay?"

Chip nodded watching Needy walk off he wondered what kind of trouble Jennifer had gotten Needy into now.

A few hours later Needy was finishing getting ready as Jennifer laid on her bed watching. They had already had sex twice and knew they needed to cool it because Chip was due any minute. Jennifer lay back staring at the ceiling asking out loud suddenly. "I'm starting to wonder if you're pussies like sort of healing drug or something. I've never felt more in control, more calm, cool, relaxed…and happy before."

Jennifer looked surprised adding as an afterthought, "I haven't had any of those "urges" lately. Talk about fucking cliché'."

Needy started laughing then added, "That's really good you haven't had any urges. I was hoping for that. Hey why did you invite Chip out with us tonight? Do you really think it's a good idea to involve him in this experiment?"

"Actually I thought having Chip around would keep me honest. I won't drive us out to the lake and fuck you all night and I won't eat the guy I'm trying to bang. I figure with him and you watching me we'll actually stick to the test." Jennifer answered grinning.

Jennifer got up from Needy's bed she was wearing a tight little snake skin skirt and a gold sparkly halter top, coming up behind Needy Jennifer rested her chin on Needy's shoulder using both hands to reach up under the shirt Needy had put on to fondle Needy's breasts.

"We can't get started again. Chip will be here any second." Needy replied already aroused.

"Put on that other outfit." Jennifer whispered in Needy's ear, it was like turning a drum on between Needy's legs. "The one you picked out?"

"Yeah."

They heard someone knocking on the door then the front door open, it was Chip. Jennifer sighed backing away from Needy to lie back on the bed. Needy quickly slipped off the tight jeans she was going to wear and loose fitting shirt putting on a slinky black dress and low strappy heals.

"Wow."

Both girls turned to the door to see Chip standing there stunned. He was wearing the dark long sleeve shirt and black jeans as Needy told him too. Chip's eyes were bugged out his mouth open, he stammered. "Wow. Wow. Needy you look fucking amazing!"

Needy grinned glancing at Chip's expression than turned to Jennifer asking, "You like?"

"Oh yeah." Jennifer replied nodding in approval, she was looking at Needy up and down exactly like Chip was. Jennifer jumped up striking her usual hip out head tilt pose asking Chip was still staring at Needy, "So what Chip?"

"You look…good too Jennifer." Chip managed when he turned to see Jennifer in an even slinkier outfit then Needy, the hotness was making him hard.

Jennifer saw Chip's face laughing, she couldn't help but think every single time she looked at him, "_If you only knew what I was just doing with your girlfriend!_"

They all piled into Jennifer's mom's car, Jennifer was driving and Chip was in the backseat. Jennifer pumped a dance mix speeding down the road. Once they were on their way out of town Jennifer told Needy to reach under her seat. Needy did as instructed finding a large flask of cherry schnapps.

"Open it." Jennifer instructed keeping her eyes on the road and on Chip through the rear view mirror. Needy opened the bottle taking a large gulp from it passing it to Jennifer who also took a long gulp from it passing it back to Needy. Looking over her shoulder at Chip who looked around and at them uncomfortable Needy grinned handing Chip the bottle telling him. "You're so cute!"

"Uh. Thanks." Chip replied finally cracking a smile as he took the bottle hesitantly taking a small sip from it.

"Chip we're celebrating! Take a real drink." Needy told Chip who nodded taking a large sip from the bottle quickly passing it back.

"You're going to need to keep up with us Chip. You're hanging out with the big girls tonight." Jennifer told him smirking at him through the rear view mirror.

"You think it's a good idea to drink and drive Jennifer?" Chip asked sighing nervously.

"Don't be lame Chip! I'm warning you if you embarrass me or fuck up my night I will leave you where ever we're at." Warned Jennifer, Chip just kept quiet gulping down the lump in his throat.

"Come on Chip lighten up. This is just some schnapps that we're all sharing, Jennifer will be fine." Needy commented over her shoulder which got a silent nod from Chip till it occurred to him he didn't know where they were going. "Um, so where are we going? What place?"

"Chessboard." Needy answered.

"Really? Isn't that the hottest nightclub in the city? How do you plan on getting in?" Chip asked surprised knowing the place was twenty one and over only.

"I've got some new tricks I've been dying to try out." Jennifer offered laughing, Needy grinned trying to be less obvious then Jennifer telling Chip. "You shouldn't be surprised Chip that Jennifer can get us in. You did see what she's wearing right?"

"Yeah…Oh."

"You're so cute." Needy told Chip smiling at him, Jennifer just laughed under her breath.

Needy kept Chip drinking till the three of them finished the bottle. Chip was finally starting to relax, he discussed new movies with Needy with Jennifer commenting every now and again. In the darkness of the car Chip never saw that early on Needy reached out grabbing Jennifer's hand holding it the entire ride.

When they reached the club Jennifer parked the car a short distance away, hoofing it to the clubs entrance. Chip still reeling with the fact they were really there in the city followed behind Jennifer and Needy who both had a swagger in their hips looking much older than their actual sixteen years. Jennifer walked them up to the front of the line getting up in the bouncers face. It only took a minute of pouting and flirting before the bouncer crumbled to Jennifer's skills waving the three of them in. Jennifer passed another doorman speaking to him up close as well and before Chip knew it they were being ushered to the VIP area with drinks waiting for them. Struck dumb by how easy that was for Jennifer to get them in and then into the VIP area Chip was also stunned by how natural Needy was in that environment. Chip kept finding himself staring at her in wonder, with the dress, the hair, makeup and lack of glasses Needy didn't look like Needy at all, she looked like someone else entirely.

Four stiff drinks later Chip was buzzing hard Needy noticed taking advantage of it by pulling him onto the dance floor. Chip was as clumsy dancing as he was having sex after a two songs Jennifer's laughing was so noticeable Chip walked off embarrassed. Needy watched Chip head back upstairs to the VIP area to stand and watch from the platform.

"Needy! Salty morsels ten o'clock." Jennifer called out, gesturing with her head over to her right where Needy saw a group of three hot guys hanging out on the edge of the dance floor. Jennifer and Needy exchanged a silent look followed by a tiny smirk as Jennifer joined Needy on the dance floor.

From up above Chip watched the dance floor keeping an eye on Needy still silently fuming over Jennifer's laughter. Suddenly a very pretty girl with chestnut colored hair wearing a bright yellow dress joined Chip at the rail he was leaning on. "Hi."

"Hi." Chip managed after a moment.

"You look lonely. Are you by yourself?" The pretty girl asked.

"No, I'm with my girlfriend and her friend. They're down there dancing." Chip offered.

"I'm Sarah."

"Chip."

"Nice to meet you Chip. Let' get a shot." Sarah insisted waving the VIP waitress over.

"Okay." Chip answered with a shrug, the waitress came over with a tray of readymade tube shots and they both took one. Chip followed Sarah's lead taking the shot a half a second after she did. Chip shyly turned back to watching the dance floor with Sarah scooting closer to him till their arms were touching.

"Which one is she?" Sarah asked.

"The hot blonde in the little black dress that's currently grinding on the hot brunette in the gold top."

"Wow, she is hot." Sarah replied as they both took in the show Needy and Jennifer were putting on, Chip watched slightly stunned. He'd never seen Needy dance in such a seductive manner before and that she was grinding and caressing Jennifer only made it hotter. It almost looked like Needy and Jennifer were going to start making out right there on the dance floor. Chip couldn't help but get hard again watching them.

"Wow that's super-hot." Sarah commented her face showing silent surprise that matched Chips.

Down below Needy and Jennifer's dance of seduction had worked, the three hot guys off on the side finally approached them just as the song ended Needy pulled away from Jennifer who had started losing track of what they were really doing there Needy could see it in her eyes. One of the hot guys walked up just in time.

"Hi."

"Hi." Needy replied first dogging Jennifer's subtle lunge toward her earning her a giggle from Jennifer.

"Can we buy you ladies a drink?"

"Only if you tell me your name." Needy replied smiling at the hot older man.

"Brian."

"Anita."

"Beautiful name Anita."

"This is my friend Jennifer."

Jennifer nodded to Brian slinking up to him grabbing his elbow directing him and his attention away from Needy. It only took a half a minute but Brian was hooked and totally focused on Jennifer. Needy and Jennifer were introduced to the other guys with Brian joining them at their table in the sectioned off private area underneath the VIP area. Needy and Jennifer flirted drinking a few rounds with the men till Jennifer whispered something in Brian's ear and they got up heading to a darkened room in the far back of the club. Soon Needy and Rick, Brian's best friend joined them in the back which was a room filled with overstuffed couches and low lighting. Needy purposely sat them across from Jennifer and Brian so she could watch Jennifer. Flirting heavily with Rick, Needy subtly watched Jennifer discretely fuck Brian, Needy quickly became distracted by the conflict of urges taking place in Jennifer. Jennifer's urge to eat was head to head with her urge to just fuck, it was by newly discovered self control that Jennifer was able to refrain from turning the guy into kibble.

After Chip watched Needy take off with Jennifer and those strange men impulsively he turned to Sarah asking, "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure Chip." Sarah answered reaching out taking Chips hand.

Chip took Sarah to the dance floor to a spot where he could see Needy and dance with Sarah at the same time. He was confused by what Needy was doing even though she had warned him the bad feeling he got about it was messing with his buzz, Jennifer he had always thought was easy but Needy was acting like Jennifer which Chip was not happy about. Yet at the same time he was worried about what Needy was up to Chip was having fun with Sarah whose heavy flirting kept distracting him.

"You sure that's your girlfriend?" Sarah asked grinding up against Chip. "Yeah why?"

"She just went into the velvet room with Rick; he's known to take girls back there to fuck them. And your girl there seemed pretty willing." Sarah told him with a sympathetic smile.

"I bet you she's not doing anything with that guy." Chip boasted Sarah's eye brow rose as she replied. "You wanna bet? Okay let's go see but if I'm right you let me do whatever I want, but if you're right I'll buy you and your girl a shot."

"Okay."

"Good, come on I know a spot where we can see the whole room." Sarah informed him grabbing Chips hand taking toward the back of the club.

Sarah led Chip to a server's hall behind the curtain she showed him where to look. Though the room was dimly lit it was illuminated enough that they could both see the area Needy and Jennifer were in. They could see that Needy was flirting heavily with the man called Rick while Jennifer was sitting on top of some others guy lap trying to suck his face off. Chip felt like a voyeur watching through the curtain. Chip was about to call in his bet when he saw Needy lean in as Rick kissed her on the cheek, shocked he didn't even notice Jennifer fucking the other guy till Sarah whispered in his ear. "See I told you."

Chip just nodded his face fallen but he couldn't look away, Needy was flirting with that guy but she seemed much more interested in what Jennifer was doing. It seem odd to Chip that Needy would want to watch Jennifer fuck some random guy but then again everything Needy seemed to be doing lately didn't make sense to him. Lost in his own head it wasn't till Chip felt Sarah's hand on his back that he was pulled back into the moment. He turned to Sarah who leaned in kissing Chip. Blindsided by the cherry flavor on Sarah's lips Chip leaned in to kiss her again.

Jennifer finished with Brian getting up walking away without another word to the guy Needy followed one step behind leaving both guys confused. Jennifer and Needy took a different way out of the room then the one they used to enter only to stumble across Chip making out with some random chick wearing a yellow dress.

"Looks like I'm not the only one having fun." Jennifer comment smirking, she watched Needy's reaction closely though she could feel it just the same. Needy was instantly pissed but before she could do anything about it they were confronted by five angry very drunk young women.

"That's the bitch. I told you if we'd been here just seconds sooner we would of caught them in the act!" The angry woman in the red dress shouted riling up the shorter angry woman in the pink dress.

"Did you fuck my man!" The angry woman in the pink dress demanded of Needy.

"No! But if he did it'd be a step up from you." Needy shot back not backing down an inch. Jennifer laughed she'd never heard Needy be so quick before she loved it.

"My girl Wendy says she saw you in the back with my man. Were you back there?" The angry woman in the pink dress demanded through clinched teeth.

"What's your man's name?" Jennifer asked politely trying not to smirk knowing full well what was coming next.

"Brian."

"I wasn't with your man. But if you're this worried about some limp dick roaming asshole" Needy offered looking the woman in the eyes with all the intent to start a fight. "You gotta bigger problem than what I can help you with."

"Ladies do we have a problem here?" One of the bouncers called out eyeing them all out knowing full well what would happen if he didn't intervene.

"No Josh we don't. I was just telling my new friends here to be careful."

"Alright Linda back to the front you've made your point." The bouncer replied, the angry woman in the pink dress identified as Linda backed away with her friends in tow.

Needy and Jennifer watched them walk off, Jennifer was having fun but Needy was itching for a fight Jennifer could feel the aggravated tension rolling off her best friend. With their connection open and the emotional lines between them blurring Jennifer could sense how invincible Needy was feeling.

"Come on mighty mouse let's get us a drink. I'm parched." Jennifer stated grabbing Needy's arm dragging her back out to the bar.

The girls stood at the bar quickly tossing back two stiff cocktails when Chip showed up. Jennifer could only smirk at him while Needy refused to even look at him.

"There you are Needy. I was looking all over the place for you." Chip told her now alone, there was no sign of the other chick anywhere.

Needy felt her rage boil up again, she heard Chip call her name again from behind her and just as she was about to turn around to answer him she caught movement out of the corner of her left eye ducking and pulling Jennifer down with her just in time to miss a flying glass filled with pink alcohol hitting Chip square in the chest.

"What the hell!" Chip exclaimed surprised by what happened pissed that he had been drenched in sticky fruity smelling booze.

Needy turned in the direction from where the shot came her eyes scanning for the people she knew was behind the cheap shot locating them right away. Jennifer followed Needy's line of sight spotting those women who had confronted them earlier standing on the opposite side of the square bar.

"Fucking bitches are asking for it." Needy spat out walking around the bar to the other side to confront Linda and her friends, Needy didn't even check to see if Jennifer was still with her.

"What's going on?" Chip asked Jennifer grabbing her by the elbow before she could bolt after Needy, glaring at Chip over her shoulder Jennifer told him with a satisfied smirk. "You fucked yourself Chip."

"No! Damn it Jennifer what's going on here? Who are those girls and why does Needy look like she about to start a fight?" Chip demanded still holding onto Jennifer's elbow.

"They think Needy did something she didn't. Now if you don't let me go Needy's going to face those bitches alone. You don't want that Chip." Jennifer told Chip looking him in the eyes; he dropped his grip letting her walk off. Jennifer was seconds behind Needy who was only ten feet away from the Linda and her friends. They didn't see Needy walking over, nor did they see Needy grab a half full pitcher of beer off some random guys table but they did notice when Needy drenched the lot of them with beer. Shrieking started, Needy was noticed and Linda lunged claws out screaming like a banshee.

Chip ran after Jennifer catching up just in time to see Needy toss a half a pitcher of beer onto a group of five girls really drenching one girl wearing a pink dress. Chip was stunned to watch the girl in the pink dress lunge at Needy hands out ready to strike when his girlfriend just braced herself kicking the girl in the pink dress in the stomach knocking her backward into her drenched friends. Needy looked angry, the girl in the pink dress was screaming when the girls drenched friends attacked. Jennifer was already behind Needy ready to back her friend up when three bouncers showed up snatching the girls up off their feet dragging them all kicking and screaming outside. Dumbfounded Chip followed them outside into the alley where all seven of the girls were told they would not be welcome back inside. Needy and Jennifer stood off on one end the other five girls at the other end. Both groups stared at each other then just as Chip thought it was over the girl in the pink dress picked up an empty bottle hurling it at Needy who easily ducked it.

"Fuck you! You ugly whore!" Needy spat at Linda stalking forward as Linda did till they were within arm's length.

"You're fucking whore. You can't keep your hands to yourself, spreading your legs for everyone." Linda accused, Needy gave Linda the stink eye then reached back punching Linda square in the face.

Feeling the power of the hit recoil through her body Needy felt something from deep down inside of her take over giving her the drive and overwhelming desire to beat Linda senseless pummeling her with kicks and punches that bloodied Linda's face and brought her to her knees. The beer soaked friends didn't stand idly by they attacked Needy as a group which only earned them lightning quick blows to their faces and torso's and kicks that knocked them down. They tried to stop Needy but she was too fast and too strong. All the while Needy shouted profanities and creative cures at each one.

Jennifer stood aside amazed watching the scene with pure glee; she'd never loved Needy more than she did at that moment. The raging fire Jennifer had always known was inside Needy was finally out showing its self to the world no longer restrained by self control. Chip however was horrified, he watched Needy take down all five young woman beating them bloody. Even though they could hear the music just inside the alley was relatively quiet making the meaty smack of each blow loudly echo around them with Chip slightly jumping at each one. He didn't recognize Needy anymore, the rage, the vulgarity, the change in personality and "I don't give a shit" attitude was all becoming too much.

When Needy was done, her hands bloody Jennifer finally pulled her away leading Needy back to the car, when she saw Chip was not following them Jennifer called out to him. "Shows over Chip lets go."

Chip couldn't help but stare at the moaning bloody girls laid out in the alley but when he heard the door open he moved on not wanting to get caught behind having to explain what happened. Chip caught up the girls at the car where Jennifer was helping Needy wash her hands off with a bottle of water from the trunk.

"What the hell was that Needy?" Chip immediately asked, Needy only glanced up at him her face still showing her anger she looked back to what she was doing telling him. "Why don't you tell me what the hell was going with you and that chick you were sucking face with!"

"What?"

"You heard me Chip. What you thought I wouldn't find out? I saw you!" Needy told him looking up at him, his expression of "Oh shit!" was enough for Needy. "I thought you were my boyfriend! I thought I could trust you!"

"Trust me? What were you doing with that guy in the back room of the club?" Chip shot back.

"I wanted to make sure Jennifer would be okay! I was being a good friend I told you I was safety patrol tonight, what excuse do you have?" Needy shot back glaring at him.

"The night's shot, let's go home." Jennifer huffed rolling her eyes heading to the driver's side of the car usually Jennifer hated not being the center of attention but in this case she was willing to sit back and watch for once. Needy got into the car but Chip stood there fuming.

"Chip get in the car or you'll be walking back to Devil's Kettle." Warned Jennifer as she got in, Chip knowing Jennifer would keep that threat quickly got in the back seat.

On the drive back Jennifer got to listen to Needy and Chip fight, Chip was having issues with Needy's new persona while Needy was having issues with Chip's lack of fidelity and especially his lack of faith in her. Jennifer didn't want to jinx what she hoped was happening so kept quiet silently driving. By the time they reached Chip's house things were very tense in the car. Jennifer pulled up to his house then waited, both Chip and Needy were silent till Chip sighed grabbing the door handle when Needy told him, "I think we should take a break Chip."

"I don't know what's going on with you any more Needy. I don't know who you are anymore. Do you?" Chip asked getting out of the car. Needy didn't say a word and once Chip was out of the car Jennifer put the car in drive taking off.

It wasn't till they were halfway to Needy's house when Jennifer asked her, "You wanna go to the lake for a little while? The night doesn't have to end just yet."

"No, just take me home. " Needy replied lost in her own head though she reached out taking Jennifer's hand holding it. "Needy I need the 411 on your little show earlier? What was that Needy kicks everyone's ass day?"

"I don't know. I just…really felt like it." Needy replied her voice distant. Jennifer nodded letting silence fill the car till Jennifer pulled up at her house.

"You want me to come inside?" Jennifer asked searching Needy's face for what was behind those bright blue eyes. The anger was gone replaced by contemplation and sadness.

"Not tonight. I just want to be alone right now. When I'm ready I'll call you." Needy told Jennifer pulling Jennifer's hands up still clutched in her own to kiss the back of Jennifer's hand.

"Okay."

Jennifer watched Needy get inside before pulling away going to her own house hoping Needy would call her the next day. Only Needy didn't, being so close to Jennifer all the time didn't allow Needy to rise above everything to gain some much needed perspective. Needy spent the weekend hanging out at home with her mom thinking really hard about was going on in her life and with herself. She knew she had been changing but the look on Chip's face when she was beating those girls up was hard for to handle.

That Sunday evening Needy came to the conclusion she couldn't go back to the person she was before, that person was gone all she could do is move forward. If Chip didn't have faith in her then even though she loved him she would let him go. Looking back Needy felt justified in choosing to stick by Jennifer as it had been proven that Jennifer had faith in Needy, Needy was very aware of what her choice in backing Jennifer meant regardless of the consequences but now that those very consequences were reality it was too late, there was no going back.

Needy didn't want to hide anymore she wanted to be noticed for once wanting her outside to match her inside so that very next morning Needy dressed for the new Needy. When she was finished dressing Needy picked up her glasses off her dresser when it suddenly dawned on her that she could see clearly. Putting her glasses on it made things blurry as it over corrected her eye sight. "Holy shit."

Somehow, someway Needy's eyes had fixed themselves, the love bite had done more than change her personality it was changing her physically. That with her strength increasing and other little things that were catching her attention she knew she would need to spend time to figure out what was going on with her like she had with Jennifer but Needy was certain she had gained some of Jennifer's new skills just to a smaller degree.

Jennifer was already at school when Needy finally showed up coming down the hall like a movie star. Wearing tight jeans, knee high boots, tight long sleeve purple shirt that showed off her boobs but not her cleavage Needy's hair was down and she wasn't wearing her glasses. Jennifer was impressed and so was every guy in the hall. Yet the only person Needy wanted to talk to was Jennifer.

"Looking so salty this morning Needy!" Jennifer enthusiastically told Needy subtly looking her up and down. "You like?"

"Oh yeah. You have to promise me no more frumpy clothes, okay"

"Okay." Needy replied beaming at the praise and the attention.

"You should have warned me Needy, we may have to make have to special trip to storage closet by the gym." Jennifer stated biting her lower lip as she continued to look Needy up and down.

_I left Chip behind and embraced who I was becoming. Jennifer helped me figure out just how much the bite had changed me, it turned out to be more then ether of us thought it would be. I wasn't immortal like Jennifer but I healed quicker than normal, I was three times stronger than before, I was fast and with practice and great effort I could levitate. The more focused I became on what Jennifer and I were becoming the more we both pulled away from everyone at school. We were too cool for everyone else, our own private clique. But what Jennifer and I didn't know at the time was that we weren't the only ones who had changed, Chip had changed too._

Depressed about the breakup, hurt by how hot Needy had suddenly become Chip moped around school and his house. About four days after they broke up Chip was going through his backpack when he stumbled across some of Needy's homework. Just seeing it hurt his heart as everything was reminding him of what he lost.

"Wait a second what's this?" Chip said out loud noticing a single sheet of note paper in between some science and English homework. There were strange symbols sketched along the edges of the notepaper and handwritten notes in the center, just words or short sentences. Nothing long enough to explain what it all was. Going to his computer Chip looked up some of the symbols quickly finding out they were demonic symbols and that the notes had to do with demons, possession and black magic. Once he knew what the notes were refereeing too Chip was more worried about Needy than ever before, he thought back to all that time Needy was spending in the library and how distant she'd been lately mentally kicking himself knowing he should have sensed something weird was going on. That next day Chip went to school really early before anyone else had shown up breaking into Needy's locker searching for more of her notes finding a stash of them tucked into the back of her locker under a number of books. Chip spent that afternoon going through the notes he stole in the library trying to duplicate Needy's research to see what she was really looking at. By that evening Chip had realized something bad really had happened to Jennifer and whatever it was, was also affecting Needy too he hoped not permanently.

Certain something bad was going on Chip started spying on Needy and Jennifer the very next day. He stalked them around school, around town and watched them through binoculars when they were at home spending most of the time following Needy. Chip did this for two weeks straight telling no one what he was doing, wanting proof before he sought help. Chip did try to talk to Needy four different times but each time Needy completely ignored him, refusing to even acknowledge his presence. Twice Jennifer made one of the football players they were now hanging with "escort" Chip away from them.

Spying on Needy forced Chip to come to the hard realization Needy was not the same person anymore. No longer was Jennifer dominant over Needy, both girls were stepping away from their old roles to embrace new one's that more resembled equal partners. Instead of just deciding for the both of them Chip was shocked to see Jennifer defer to Needy on multiple occasions. Needy's personality began to resemble Jennifer's more and more, as if she had picked up all of Jennifer's bad habits. Needy had become conceited, snotty and mean, if not immediately given what she wanted she would use her intellect and Jennifer's wit to verbally cut down anything in her way. If that didn't work Needy had no problem resorting to violence which always made Jennifer gleeful and that disturbed Chip. But at home Needy was the dutiful daughter and Jennifer the good friend, Chip watched Jennifer share many meals with Needy and Needy's mom or vice versa with Needy going over to Jennifer's house for dinner. Looking from the outside Chip clearly saw the dual personalities at work with both girls, he didn't know which one was real or if they were both fake what he was certain of was that the girls were closer than ever.

After two weeks of watching Needy and Jennifer that Friday the night before the big dance the girls took off in Jennifer's mom's car for the city. Chip wasn't able to follow them but when they returned around two thirty in the morning there was something different about them both. Needy and Jennifer parked the car at Jennifer's house getting out of the car at the same time both girls wearing completely different outfits than the ones they had left in. Needy walked around to Jennifer's side grabbing the tall brunette pulling her in for a searing kiss. Chip had never seen anything like it in real life before, Needy was passionately kissing Jennifer grabbing her ass while running her other hand under Jennifer's shirt. With his mouth hanging open Chip would only stare stunned as Jennifer groped Needy kissing her back with just as much passion as they made their way inside. When the door was closed and they were out of sight Chip just sat down sitting there for a really long time trying to get his brain working again. He didn't get what he had just seen at all, none of it made sense. Chip thought long and hard about what he had just seen but nether Needy nor Jennifer had ever shown signs of liking girls. Both girls were pretty hetero. It just didn't make sense.

_It was the night of the big dance; I was supposed to go with Jennifer and two football players as our dates. I had picked out this hot pink dress picked out and Jennifer was going to wear a white dress with black sash. Only when I went home to change I was ambushed by Chip, our teacher Mr. Morris, the school therapist and my mom. Chip was convinced I was being controlled by Jennifer and was being forced to worship Satan or on drugs or something. The worst part was that Chip was able to convince our teacher and the therapist that something was wrong with me and together they had convinced my mom. Chip had no idea how far off he was._

Everyone had cornered Needy in the living room. Needy stared at them wide eye unable to even verbalize a defense shock robbing her of her words.

"Needy you should sit down we need to talk. Chip had been telling us some worrying things." Needy's mom stated patting the open spot next to her on the couch. Chip was looking at her nervously, while the teacher and therapist looked at her with concern and sympathy. Mr. Morris looked at her asking, "We're not here to accuse you of anything Needy. We're here because we're worried about you. Chip has made us aware that there have been changes to your life since the fire. Changes that we've all noticed."

"We've especially noticed your multitude of violent outbursts recently." Chimed in the therapist frowning looking back and forth between Needy and her mom.

"Have you gotten yourself involved in anything different in these last few weeks Needy? Please talk to us and tell us what's going on." Inquired Mr. Morris as politely as he could privately really hoping nothing was going on, he thought Needy was a good kid too intelligent to get into what Chip had suggested.

Needy could only stare at them with indigent shock stunned by the turn of events she replied, "There's nothing going on. I'm supposed to be getting ready for my date tonight. He'll be here in like two hours."

"Needy, we've noticed the change in your behavior in school. The change in dress, the change in attitude, your other teachers have made comments about the sudden darker nature of your work and comments you've made in class recently. And you haven't attended any of your usual afterschool activities."

"I've been with Jennifer. She's been having problems in class, I've been tutoring her." Needy replied looking at them with a baffled expression.

"We're worried Needy that Jennifer has pulled you into something dark, drugs maybe? The occult? We all know why you two were there the night of the fire. It's not the first time Jennifer has pulled you into a situation you normally would not involved yourself in." Mr. Morris went on to say.

"Chip has shown us your notes on your occult research. It suggests some very disturbing things." Dr. Philips supplied, Needy's eyes went even wider.

"My notes? How did you get my notes Dr. Philip? My notes were in my locker." Needy told them looking at Chip with an accusing eye.

"That's not important." Chip chimed in, Needy was indignant insisting, "No Chip it really is!"

"I got them from your locker; I was worried about you Needy. I tried to talk to you but you wouldn't see me." Chip confessed and all eyes turned to Needy.

"What is no one going to call him out for breaking into my locker?" Needy asked her anger rising, trying to calm herself through a few deep breaths Needy told them. "The notes were for a paper I was working on for creative writing."

Needy hoped that would be enough but the subtle looks of disbelief told her otherwise. The only one Needy could look at was her mom. Losing the attitude Needy turned to her mom protesting.

"Mom none of this is true don't listen to them or Chip! He's making it all up I have no idea what he or they are talking about! I promise you nothing like what they say is going on."

"I don't know Needy, you have been moody lately. I know something's really been weighing on your mind." Needy's mom replied frowning. As Needy tried to defend herself against the accusations three miles away Jennifer was at her house getting ready when she felt Needy's sudden onset of panic and anxiety. Grabbing her things Jennifer headed right over pulling up in front of Needy's house ten minutes later. Knocking on the door Jennifer had a sweet smile ready for Needy's mom when she answered the door.

"Hi Mrs. Lesnicky, I'm here to do Needy's makeup." Jennifer said brightly.

"Oh, well; um I'm not sure if Needy will still be attending the dance tonight Jennifer. We're having a gathering for Needy right now." Needy's mom replied looking uncomfortable.

"A gathering for Needy? Why?" Asked Jennifer stepping inside her arms full of makeup bags and hair accessories, Needy's mom answered with an uncertain expression. "Chip's brought Mr. Morris from school and the school therapist Dr. Philip they were all concerned Needy had gotten into drugs and maybe black magic."

Jennifer burst out laughing asking, "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard Mrs. Lesnicky. Needy doing black magic? Really Mrs. Lesnicky that's just silly, it's not like she's one's of those Goth dead girls from school. Needy doesn't even like horror movies. And Needy on drugs? Never! She's much too square for that the only adventurous thing she tried so far is the way she dresses but you know that Mrs. Lesnicky we just talked about this like two nights ago."

"I know which is why I was so surprised when Chip showed up today with your teacher and the therapist. It doesn't make sense but Chip is convinced and very concerned." Admitted Needy's mom.

"Where is Needy now?" Jennifer asked still carrying the makeup bags.

"In the living room. Here you come with me Jennifer; I need your help convincing them Needy is okay. Needy's been trying to tell me and they haven't offered proof of any kind."

Needy's mom took Jennifer into the living room where Chip was still pleading with Needy to tell them the truth that he found her notes he knows everything. Needy just laughed it off knowing there was no way that was possible because if he did he wouldn't come within a mile of her. When Jennifer walked in Needy sighed with relief, Chip backed up looking panicked, while their teacher and the therapist greeted her with tight smiles of insincerity.

"Why are you guys ganging up on Needy? What'd she do?" Jennifer asked right away standing next to Needy while looking Chip and the rest in the face.

"We're worried about her Jennifer. She's been acting different lately and we need to make sure she's not hurting herself or others. And now that you're here we can talk to you at the same time. We're worried about you both Jennifer. Surviving that fire and the recent rash of murders can make people do odd things, act out in odd ways. We need to know what odd things you two have been up to so that we can start the healing process." Mr. Morris stated.

"Who's says there's anything wrong going on?" Jennifer asked knowing full well who it was.

"Chip brought it to our attention. He's convinced us that we should be here asking questions." The therapist offered then adding, "Reviewing the last few weeks there have been noticeable changes that have made us concerned about you both."

"Chip! Are you kidding! The only reason why Chip has told you all this is because he's mad at Needy for dumping him like three weeks ago. So he's making up all these stories to hurt her. He's just a jealous bastard!" Jennifer told them firmly while openly glaring at Chip.

"You broke up with Chip? Why didn't you tell me?" Needy's mom asked, Needy turned shaking her head with a sigh explaining. "Yeah, he cheated on me mom."

"Chip you cheated on my daughter?" Needy's mom immediately turned to Chip her momma bear emerging. Chip was quick to defend himself, "I just kissed another girl. I apologized for it; I didn't want to break up. And that's not why I'm here with Mr. Morris and Dr Philip. I'm worried about you Needy, I can see something's happened and I can see how it's changed you."

"You never trusted me Chip and you still don't." Needy argued, Jennifer added, "Why are you making up stories Chip? This isn't going to get Needy back."

"I was hoping it would get her away from you! I can see how you control her Jennifer."

"You can see what? Nothing! I don't control Needy Chip, no one controls Needy but Needy. God you really don't give her any credit for anything do you? Uh what she ever saw in you is beyond me." Jennifer retorted rolling her eyes in disgust at Chip.

"What about all the secrecy? Spending hours and hours in the woods? And that research! Needy you did weeks of research and you've never written anything for class. I checked with Mrs. Brandon." Chip offered his eyes darting back and forth between Needy's mom, Needy and Jennifer.

"Chip raises a good question Needy. Jennifer?" Would you like to fill us in?" Mr. Morris asked patiently waiting.

Both girls clamed up looking to the other, silently communicating till Jennifer sighed heavily nodding to Needy taking a seat on the couch purposely looking away from the prying eyes. Needy glared at Chip taking a deep breath she sighed taking a seat next to Jennifer.

"This isn't something," Needy began in a pissed manner. "Any of you ever needed to know. I only tell this under protest because this entire thing and everything Chip's said is absolutely ridiculous. The night of the fire after Jennifer and I escaped the lead singer of Low Shoulder swooped in on Jennifer making her get in his van with his a band taking off. They took her to the woods and raped Jennifer repeatedly for some sort of satanic ritual. Jennifer is really messed up about it; I've been helping her through it. We've been in the woods searching for where they took her so maybe we can get evidence to take to the police. I've been researching the occult trying to figure out what hell Low Shoulder was up to. That's why I've been spending so much time with her, because I'm her best friend. There's no way I'd let Jennifer deal with this alone. Does that answer all your questions?"

Needy let the new information sink in hoping this would put everything to rest. For almost three full minutes none of the stunned adults spoke, even Chip was flustered second guessing everything till he looked over to Jennifer who was watching him smirking! Chip's eyes went wide as Jennifer winked at him then returned to the sad victim pose she was holding earlier.

"Yeah well I saw you! I saw you both! I know the truth." Chip shouted unable to hold it back but both Jennifer and Needy caught Chip's use of words. One fast look around the room they both saw that Mr. Morris, Dr. Philip and Needy's mom were losing confidence in Chip the more flustered he became. Chips' well meaning concern was starting to resemble obsession.

"What did you see Chip?" Needy's mom was the first to ask saving both the girls the trouble. Everyone stared at Chip waiting for his answer as he fumbled to get out, "Well I saw them last night, Jennifer was…taking advantage of Needy."

"Taking advantage of Needy?" Needy's mom asked utterly confused, while both Needy and Jennifer knew exactly what Chip was referring to both girls stared at him eyes wide with shock and surprise they thought they had been so careful.

"Yes…sexually."

"What!" Both girls exclaimed with obvious shock only to burst into side splitting laughter half a second later.

"Chip are you out of your mind? Are you trying to tell me my daughter's a lesbian?" Needy's mom asked getting angry. Chip could only stammer while the girls kept laughing.

"Oh my god! Chip are fucking kidding me?" Needy asked between the bouts of laughter.

"Of all things Chip, come on!" Jennifer exclaimed adding, "You're so lime green Jell-O Chip, it's so obvious. Mrs. Lesnicky the only reason Chip here is saying that is because I've been encouraging Needy to date other types of guys. That's why she's gone out on three dates with two different football players. Chip is just jealous Needy dumped him for something better."

"Is this true Chip? Are you making up stories?" Needy's mom asked staring at Chip, who stammered trying not to lose his cool. "No I'm not! Don't you see that's why Jennifer has so much to say! It's because she's behind all this."

"Jennifer has been my best friend since we were four Chip. How can you stand there and accuse me of what still choosing someone else over you? Chip this is pathetic and I think it proves," Needy stated turning to their teacher and the therapist. "That this is all bullshit and I haven't done anything wrong."

"Chip I think you need you leave my house. Please don't ever talk to my daughter again." Needy's mom ordered, Chip looked like he was going to cry but he held it together till Needy sighed shaking her head, tears welling up in her eyes she told him. "I can't believe you did this to me Chip! I loved you. You were the only boy I've ever loved."

Chip started crying fleeing the house as Needy broke down into tears on the couch, Jennifer turned to the teacher and therapist looking them in the eyes asking them directly. "Is there anything else we need to clear up?"

"No, we'll make note that these were false accusations made by a spurned ex-boyfriend. I'm sorry about this Needy but I'm glad to have cleared it up. Jennifer when you're ready to talk to your mom about what happened I can help just let me know when. And I'll be speaking to Chip's mother about this." Mr. Morris said.

Needy's mom spoke to the teacher and the therapist outside the house leaving Jennifer and Needy in the living room. Jennifer had her arm wrapped around Needy's shoulders, watching Needy's face Jennifer said. "I can't believe that little shit saw us! And to bring it up in front of your mom…so tacky."

"I can't believe Chip did that and to bring Mr. Morris and Dr. Philip here? What was he thinking?" Needy asked out loud, she was still in shock over his betrayal.

"He's lime green Jell-O like I said all along." Jennifer replied smirking, Needy glanced down the hall to see her mom still talking to the teacher and the therapist leaning back Needy lowered her voice commenting. "Let's just be glad Chip was too dumb to take pictures. That was close Jennifer."

"Relax Needy. It's done. Your mom's out there cooling off those assholes from school and you know your mom's got your back and my mine too." Jennifer told her.

"It's just when everything's going so good bam! Shit." Needy huffed still very irritated. Jennifer offered. "Why don't you go soak in the tub for a little while, relax. I'll go call the guys and let them know we won't be making it tonight."

Needy nodded her mind still reeling from what just happened. Jennifer gave Needy a half hug then left speaking to Needy's mom for a few minutes on the way out. Jennifer made sure what ever fears Chip had raised in Mrs. Lesnicky's mind were all fully explained and put away. Mrs. Lesnicky have a private talk with Jennifer so she could ask how Jennifer was doing with it when they were done she gave Jennifer a hug on her way out thanking her being such a good friend. Needy watched them talk through the window waiting till Jennifer drove away to get in the tub to soak for a little while.

Jennifer took off in the opposite direction of her house heading toward the school to pick up a few things. Still wearing her dress Jennifer located Mr. Morris at school in his classroom; he had just finished making notes about the "intervention" in his official ledger. Jennifer lured him out to the abandoned swimming pool knocking him unconscious a minute after they got inside. Dragging his body to the side hidden from immediate view Jennifer headed back to the school looking for the therapist. Dr. Philip who was even easier to lure then Mr. Morris was; Jennifer's sexuality was a powerful tool she didn't even need to hypnotize him Dr. Philip followed her willingly. Once Jennifer had them both secure she turned her sights onto Chip. Jennifer wasn't about to let anyone expose them, she knew this was necessary to protect them.

Chip was hanging out on a bench in the park across the street from his house; the sun had just set when from behind him Jennifer appeared out of nowhere grabbing him covering his mouth with one hand holding him tight with the other arm. Jennifer snatched him right off the bench suffocating him till he passed out making it easier to drag him to the abandoned pool. Jennifer tied Chip to a pipe in the wall across from where she had laid the teacher and therapist. A few minutes later Chip awoke to Jennifer dragging the teacher closer to where he was tied.

"Jennifer? What's going on? Where are we?" Chip asked groggy.

"I need you to see this Chip." Jennifer answered positioning the teacher so that Chip had a good view.

"See what? Jennifer did you tie me up?" Chip asked suddenly becoming very worried.

"Of course I did. I don't want you running away."

"Why are you doing this? You won." Chip said bitterly.

"You should have left everything alone Chip then this wouldn't be happening. But you had to stick your nose in other people's private business. How long were you spying on us Chip?"

"Two weeks."

"And you only saw us last night? Wow we were careful." Commented Jennifer nodding to herself.

"So I was right?"

"You want to know the real truth?" Jennifer asked looking Chip in the eyes, for the first time Jennifer looked and spoke to him without the veil of sexuality and manipulation. This time Jennifer was being openly honest with him, it was shocking and frightening at the same time.

"Yeah." Chip replied bravely.

"Needy and I have been fucking regularly for almost two months. We've always been close like that but we never took it to the level of actual fucking till recently. Needy may have loved you at one time Chip but I always came first in her life and in her heart. Because I wasn't raped by Low Shoulder I was murdered…stabbed to death."

"But you survived?" Chip asked confused.

"Yes but better than before."

Chip just stared at Jennifer dumbfounded; Jennifer just grinned at him then leaned over the teacher. Jennifer's eyes and mouth changed, the demon emerged to eat just as the teacher awoke. Mr. Morris screamed as Jennifer began to eat, Chip watched horrified unable to scream, unable to breathe unable to do anything other than stare with wide eyes. Chip was forced to watch as Jennifer tore into Mr. Morris's chest shredding his torso, tearing it all wide open till blood covered her arms like red velvet gloves her mouth covered in a red goatee of gore. Chip vomited to the side of him twice yet still he was unable to tear his eyes from the sight of Jennifer drinking blood from her hands.

Needy was in the tub for almost twenty minutes when she finally started to notice hints of things coming from Jennifer. They were subtle so Needy wasn't sure what they were exactly till Needy got slammed with the sensations of Jennifer feeding. There was no mistaking those sensations, Needy got up from the tub drying off in her bedroom. Her mom came in to check on her as Needy went to lay down, her mom apologized for not believing her right away promising her it wouldn't happen again. Once Needy was alone again she got a second wave of sensations of Jennifer feeding which was unusual unless Jennifer really was eating a second time. Knowing for certain something was up Needy decided to sneak out dressing light but warm Needy used the window to get out only she broke part of the window and screen doing so. Though Needy didn't think of it at the time the window looked more like it was broken from the outside from someone trying to get in than from the inside from Needy getting out. Needy ran toward where she could feel Jennifer surprised to find it was the abandoned pool.

Needy found Jennifer eating Dr. Philip next to the already devoured body of Mr. Morris. Watching all of this in a near catatonic state was Chip, he was pale covered in sweat and vomit staring blankly ahead he didn't even notice Needy.

"So what the hell Jennifer? When did you start doing things without me?" Needy demanded walking in. Jennifer stood up from the dying therapist walking over to Needy with a shrug Jennifer tried to explain. "I didn't want you to have to get your hands dirty on this one. I wanted to protect you Needy."

"And Chip?"

"Up to you. " Jennifer offered, Needy openly glared at her Jennifer pointed out. "I did save him for last didn't I?"

"I guess you did. But still you should have told me. Shit Jennifer after what I did for you last night there shouldn't even be a question on whether or not to tell me something."

"I know you luring in that salty guy from the bar to the guys loft was amazing. You made my job so much easier, it was like you served him up for me on a silver platter. It was amazing." Jennifer commented reaching out to Needy.

Needy just stood there allowing Jennifer to come up behind her wrapping her bloody arms around her holding Needy close. Needy sighed leaning back into Jennifer whispering in the silence. "Jennifer this changes everything, you know we can't stay now."

"I know. Needy I don't want my mom to see me like this. It's one thing that you do but not my mom or your mom. I like your mom." Jennifer commented frowning just a little.

"I like your mom too." Needy replied smiling just a little bit.

"So we're just going to be total rock stars and take off? Just leave everything behind?" Jennifer asked Needy and herself.

"I think we can. We've got each other." Needy replied with confidence.

"You're so my favorite love song."

Needy grinned leaning in kissing Jennifer, their kiss deepened as they fondled each other the blood and gore around them only made it more exciting with both girls flashing to the hot sex they shared the night before in the blood of Jennifer's meal. Needy tore Jennifer's dress to get better access when it occurred to her.

"Hey hold on a second." Needy told Jennifer pulling away to walk over to Chip who was still catatonic kneeling next to him to dig into his pockets searching.

"Got it." Proclaimed Needy holding up Chips pocket knife.

Needy unfolded the knife slinking over to Jennifer with a sexy smirk that made Jennifer weak at the knees. Needy seduced Jennifer using the knife to cut shallow cuts on her arms and chest allowing Jennifer to lick and kiss the blood away. It was too much as they both quickly moved past the teasing and seduction to all out sex in the pool of blood at their feet. Soon both girls were drenched in blood from rolling back and forth in the massive puddle, both lost in the ecstasy they shared when they were together. It was more potent than any drug.

Lost in each other the girls did not notice Chip slowly snap out of his catatonic state, his eyes came into focus his body twitched back to life. Startling awake Chip was hypersensitive to his surroundings taking everything in all at once. What captured his attention was Needy and Jennifer fucking in the puddle of blood. Chip's nightmare continued, his cracked mind spinning in circles as he desperately tried to comprehend what was going on. Chip wiggled from the restraint spotted his pocket knife and crawled slowly to it snatching it up without Needy or Jennifer noticing. Crawling back to the closest wall Chip leaned back against it clutching the knife in his hand rocking back and forth thinking.

Chip came to the conclusion Jennifer really was evil and that because of the control she had over Needy Jennifer had turned Needy evil as well. Chip felt he had no other choice; Chip stood on shaky feet stepped over to Needy and Jennifer who still had not noticed him sunk down to his knees raised the pocket knife up above his head with both his hands plunging the blade down into Needy's back with all his might.

Needy screamed as the blade sunk into her shoulder, Jennifer roared pushing Chip away then rolling out from under Needy who was busy trying to pull the pocket knife from her shoulder but couldn't quite reach it. Instead of immediately going after Chip Jennifer paused to help Needy by pulling out the knife tossing it aside. Once Needy was okay Jennifer turned her attention back to Chip who had armed himself with a broken steel pole and was running straight to her. Before Jennifer could move Chip had impaled her on the pole. Chip got close enough for Jennifer reach him she swung her fist into his face and he crumbled to the floor unconscious. With her shoulder still bleeding Needy rushed over to Jennifer helping pull out the pole.

"Owe that hurts! Fuck it Needy I want to kill him now. Please let me kill him!" Jennifer begged wincing with every tug on the pole.

"No! No! We leave him here. Let him deal with all the questions. Trust me Jennifer this will be much worse." Needy insisted looking Jennifer in the eyes, Jennifer was pissed but nodded her cooperation.

"I can't believe we're just leaving him here!" Complained Jennifer as she forced herself to walk away. Needy looked around her mind working she quickly instructed Jennifer. "Take off your dress, leave it here."

Before Jennifer could question it Needy was already stripping off her jeans and shirt, Jennifer followed stripping down. When they were both in just their underwear they carefully made their way out. Needy took one last look at the scene, Chip was unconscious covered in blood the bodies of Mr. Morris and Dr. Philip lay torn apart a dozen feet away. Needy felt bad for Chip this would not end well for him, but pushing those feelings down Needy followed Jennifer out the window.

_We snuck over to Jennifer's house were we took a shower and changed clothes. We planted clue's hinting that Chip had been there to seal the deal then took off on foot out of town. Fearless as we were we cut across the woods cutting our time in half and keeping us off the main road till we were out of the county. _

They were on the other side of the mountain walking along the main road heading to the city enjoying the very early morning under the waning moon light when a glint in a nearby stream caught Needy's eye.

"What's that?" Needy asked Jennifer pulling them over to the side to wade in the stream seeing a number of red balls floating nearby the glimmering object under the water.

"Looks shiny, pull it out." Jennifer suggested and Needy did just that reaching into the cold water pulling out a large bowie knife.

"That fucking thing looks familiar." Jennifer commented her good mood suddenly lost, Need thought about it a moment asking, "Low Shoulder?"

"Yeah."

"I've got an idea on what we could do next."

"Lay it on me sex machine."

When Needy told Jennifer her idea Jennifer laughed long and hard enjoying it all agreeing whole heartily. They continued to walk till a guy in a truck pulled over to pick them up. "So why are you two headed east?"

"We're following a band." Needy answered for the both of them. Jennifer just kept quiet smirking in the dark.

"Must be one hell of a group." The trucker replied.

"Tonight's going to be their last show." Needy commented then changed the subject to the trucker.

_I made small talk with the trucker till we reached the city. The guy was really nice even paid for a second room at this motel just so Jennifer and I would have some place to stay till the show started. We used the time to entertain ourselves._

Needy laid there intertwined with Jennifer naked in the bed with nothing but a sheet covering them. They were both covered in sweat, out of breath and seeing stars. Needy gazed at Jennifer in awe just glowing all the while marveling how despite everything there love for each other had only grown. They both lay there silent lost in their own thoughts for a long while till Needy told Jennifer out of nowhere.

"I'm going to kill every member of Low Shoulder and take my sweet time with the lead singer what's his name…Nikolai." Needy spat out distastefully.

"Okay? You really don't like them do you?" Jennifer asked rolling over to lie on her stomach resting her chin on her crossed arms she watched Needy's expression as Needy replied.

"I hate their fucking song, I hate them. Narcissistic opportunist Satan worshiping mediocre musicians."

"Tell me how you really feel about it." Jennifer replied laughing.

"And I hate that fucking singer Nikolai the most."

"Why?"

Needy only looked over at Jennifer for the point to be made.

"You were jealous?"

"Until the fire broke out you were making goo-goo eyes at him, you were throwing yourself at him!" Needy shot back her anger flaring up which only made Jennifer grin and pull her closer. "I was just doing my usual thing of throwing myself at the hottest guy in the room. It was my thing."

"I didn't like it."

"And I think that's so fucking hot." Jennifer told Needy pulling Needy in for kiss starting everything up again.

_After the show was over we headed over to the hotel where the band was staying. Jennifer had dressed me and applied my makeup I was going to be the bait. It was easy to find the bands room. I knocked and got them to let me in with Jennifer was right behind be. They didn't recognize me but they did Jennifer but by that moment it was too late._

Jennifer laughed watching the two guys in the room back up from her their eyes wide in fear.

"You're dead!" Said Low Shoulder's drummer.

"Oh shit man! That's the chick Nik killed. Oh shit!" Said Low Shoulder's base player.

"I'm not the one you should be worrying about." Jennifer replied grinning.

As if they were just catching on the band members noticed Needy standing next to them holding that bowie knife. Needy gave them a wicked smirk then plunged the bowie knife into the drummer who screamed. The base player stood there frozen in shock when Nikolai rushed from the bedroom with their other two guitar players.

"Oh fuck!" Nikolai yelled then ran closing the bedroom door leaving his base player in the room with them.

The drummer finally stopped screaming as he died Needy just pushed him off the knife then turned to the other guy while Jennifer watched enjoying the show. The base player had nowhere to run Needy slit his throat though she found she was much stronger then she thought she was almost cutting the guys head off with the knife.

"Fucking sexy. You better get going or I'm going to fuck you right here." Jennifer sighed looking longingly at Needy's body.

"Be right back." Needy replied heading to the bedroom door; it was locked so Needy kicked it in. She found Nikolai cowering in a corner with one of the guitar players and the other guitar player hiding in the bathroom. Needy grinned as she drowned the guitar player in the tub then stalked after the other guitar player suffocating him with a pillow on the bed. The only one left Nikolai tried to run only to find Jennifer waiting for him. Trapped he cowered in the corner of the bedroom.

"Please just let me go. I won't tell anyone anything." Nikolai begged.

"Yeah I doubt you're going to tell anyone how you went Benihana on my ass." Jennifer shot back as Needy slowly approached him Bowie knife in hand. Nikolai looked up at Needy asking,

"Why?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Needy replied in disbelief then kneeled down next to him.

"Oh shit you're the ugly friend." Nikolai moaned.

"Ugly friend?" Jennifer repeated stunned by the choice of words ready to tear the douche's head off but Needy just laughed leaning in kissing Nikolai on the lips surprising everyone in the room.

"That's for fucking up the ritual and picking someone who's obviously not a virgin making sure she had a way back." Needy replied giving Nikolai a happy smile that only scared him more.

"I'm not even a backdoor virgin." Jennifer commented.

"But this," Needy began raising the bloodied knife up in front of Nikolai's face. "Is for kidnapping and murdering my best friend."

As Needy uttered the last word she plunged the dagger into Nikolai's chest leaving it in. He moaned, cried then shuddered before dying. Needy wiped the handle clean leaving the blade buried inside Nikolai. With that done Jennifer offered her hand out to Needy who took it as they took one last look around making sure they didn't leave anything then took off using the stairs to get outside.

_There was no going back for me, or for Jennifer and especially for Chip. I kept up on the news in Devils Kettle. Chip was arrested for the murders, no one believed his wild tales, the DNA evidence proved Jennifer and I had been there and that we both been hurt but since they couldn't find us or our bodies we had been declared missing. It was widely believed Chip had murdered Jennifer and I, and that Chip was crazy. There was all this speculation that Chip may be behind the other murders but no one wanted to say it on record. Chip didn't even get a decent trial; they just stuck him in a mental institution. Had things been different that could have been me._

_I had snatched all of Low Shoulder's cash which floated Jennifer and I a few weeks at different shit motels. We took our time planning out what we were going to do. We needed to figure out something that wouldn't cause too much attention. Eventually we settled on using a little hypnotism to get what we wanted. We used it going out, picking new places to live, getting things we needed. It was an easy surreal life, like living a dream where everything's free. When Jennifer needed to eat we'd do one last big score, clean up and dig out moving to a new city. We got better at disposing the bodies and cleaning up after ourselves. But still the cash flow was spotty at times and neither of us wanted that so we set our minds to a more permanent solution. _

The girls landed in Florida enjoying the decadence of Miami when they stumbled across a very handsome Columbian named Franklin. Hypnotizing him and stealing from him was easy but it was when they had him tell them all his secrets that he revealed he was rising star in his uncle's business. A business of drugs, sex and weapons and Franklin's detailed account of the business gave Needy an idea. Needy had Jennifer take the hypnotism off Franklin letting him get his bearings before propositioning him.

"We can be the solution to all your problems. "

"My problems? What do you know about my problems little girl?" Franklin shot back at Needy, Jennifer immediately backhanded him bloodying his lip. He realized they were not playing with him but still it was hard for him to believe two high school aged chicks could be contract killers.

"I know we can make people disappear…permanently. "

"You two? Killers? I don't believe you." Franklin replied laughing.

"Give us one job to prove ourselves. If we do you keep us on payroll, give us the privilege of taking care of all your little problems." Needy offered.

"How much each head we talking?"

"Fifty grand to start for each head, more if the problems bigger."

"Totally clean, no way anything could be traced back to me?"

"Never."

"Okay I'll give you a shot." Franklin stated nodding in approval. Needy and Jennifer both smiled as Needy asked. "Who's going to be the lucky son of bitch that gets us this job?"

"My uncle. You take care of him, I get his place. I get his place you girls will be set for life."

The first job was easy and quick. Franklin was so pleased he got the girls new identities as a gift. Needy Lesnicky and Jennifer Check were officially no more. Franklin kept them busy with the girls taking turns killing their marks, the girls also took turns picking men (never women) to play with till they grew bored with the toy than Jennifer would get to snack on it. Both Jennifer and Needy made great efforts to build a life together determined to never let anyone get between them again.

Special Agent Wright sat back in his chair looking at Needy with a concerned expression. Dr. Ritter's facial expression was similar though he managed to ask.

"Ms. Lesnicky do you realize just how many felonies you just admitted too? How many crimes?"

"Of course! Well I can't claim all of them Jennifer had her fun too." Needy replied smirking just a bit.

"So those people you were found with were murdered by you? Or by Jennifer?" Special Agent Wright asked taking a deep breathing trying to comprehend what this tiny girl was telling him.

"Me. It was my idea. Jennifer wasn't so sure about it." Needy replied her mind flashing to the conversation she had with Jennifer an hour before everything went down Jennifer was hesitant but Needy convinced her, it just took some physical coercion. The memory made her smile.

"Why?" Dr. Ritter inquired.

"To meet the two of you of course." Needy replied laughing.

"Meet us? Why would you say that Ms. Lesnicky? Do you know us?" Special Agent Wright asked.

"Yes I know you both. You're the two guys that work together figuring out serial killers writing books about them. You've been making the rounds telling everyone how your next book is on a very dear subject to my heart."

"Mr. Dove." Dr. Ritter supplied.

"Yes, Chip. What did you two think you could get away with taking advantage of Chip like that? Or Devil's Kettle? Or me or Jennifer? Come on now guys, let's think about this." Needy told them her smirk growing.

"And you plan on doing something about Ms. Lesnicky? How do you plan on doing that? You're in custody." Agent Wright pointed out.

"You sure about that?" Needy asked lifting her hands above the table showing them both her handcuffs were gone.

Shrill screaming sounded just outside the interview room door startled both Agent Wright and Dr. Ritter. They could all hear shouting, combative voices then shots being fired. A half a second later the alarms went off and the lights began to flicker on and off. Needy just sat there arms folded looking smug. Agent Wright bolted to the door grabbing his phone to call out only he couldn't get a signal, switching to his radio all he got was static. Dr. Ritter was in a panic on the verge of hyperventilating while Agent Wrights response was to pull his gun and grab Needy forcing her to her feet.

"What's going on?"

"You're being attacked." Needy easily replied.

"By who!"

"Who do you think? If I'm here then….is out there."

"Demons, demonic possession do not exist." Agent Wright insisted.

"You'll change your mind soon enough. She's getting closer." Offered Needy.

The fighting grew closer, Agent Wright forced Needy out of the interview room first using her as a shield. They found the hall in shambles papers and files were scattered everywhere, there was blood on the walls and they could see several people lying dead. They went down the hall with Needy pushed in front leading the way searching for anyone else, everyone was dead and the place looked deserted.

Suddenly the lights went out and Agent Wright lost his grip on Needy who slipped away in the darkness. Agent Wright stumbled around in the dark calling out for Dr. Ritter who didn't answer, Agent Wright tripped in the dark falling over something big. The lights flickered back on and Agent Wright saw that it was Dr. Ritter his throat had been ripped out.

Standing fifteen feet away at the end of the hall was Needy she was smiling at him, standing next to her was Jennifer Check dressed in little black shorts and a tight black tank top her hands, arms and lower half of her face was covered in blood. Agent Wright recognized the pretty girl from Chip's file, just as he had recognized Needy. Both girls looked at him with predatory glee, Agent Wright raised his gun aiming for them both when the lights flickered again. Agent Wright fired but hit no one. When the lights came back on Jennifer was standing in front of him. Her eyes were not human, she smiled sweetly.

"I need you afraid, I need you hopeless."

The lights flickered off and Agent Wright screamed.

Needy stood at the foot of Chip's bed, he was heavily drugged and strapped to the bed in a secure room. She stood there watching him breath, he had grown since she last saw him, looking much more manly and handsome. As happy memories floated up Needy's face grew sad.

"Still mooning over this looser?" Jennifer huffed as she came up beside Needy.

"Everything set?" Needy asked ignoring Jennifer's barb.

"Yup. Roman won't know what hit him, he wanted stardom that's why he called that Doctor and the FBI guy now Roman's going to get it. Let's see how he like's taking Chips place." Jennifer commented laughing.

One week later Chip was released into a regular hospital for rehab for the many months of heavy medication that had been his regimen. It was another two weeks before his pardon came through (the fastest pardon in the history of the state)into his mother's custody. Years of being heavily drugged holed up in a mental institution had scarred Chip who had not spoken out loud in over a year. The day he arrived home there was a sealed envelope waiting for him with just his first name written on the front. Chip grabbed it on the way to his bedroom needing a moment alone to try to deal with the sudden new situation after so many months of being in hell. Sitting on the edge of his bed Chip tried to breath, he caught sight of the envelope again reached for it opening it. Chip read it almost dropping the note, he recognized the neat handwriting on the light blue unlined sheet of paper. It read:

_**I'm sorry for how things went down. **_

_**You're free now—be happy, live a good life.**_

**The End**


End file.
